hello
by kari-chan2
Summary: videl a dejado a gohan con el corazon destrozado y sin ninguna razon aparente.. pero gohan no tiene mucho tiempo de lamentarse, quien es esta misteriosa nueva chica? porque siente que ya la a visto en algun lado? y porque sintio un ki tan fuerte cuando el


.hola a todos!! soy kari! ^_^ bueno, antes de que empiecen a leer este fic ( espero que les guste!) les aclaro que lo que esta entre ( ) es lo que piensan los personajes o lo que dice la autora ( o sea yo!)

bueno, ya esta! que disfruten!

=========================

- ( por que me habra dejado videl? que fue lo que hice mal? yo la queria mucho y ahora no voy a poder verla ni en la escuela porque se mudo, y me dejo bien claro que no me queria volver a ver para nada, no entiendo por que! yo siempre le demostre que la queria y la ayudaba cada vez que podia....)

como ya se habran dado cuenta, el chico que piensa en todo esto es gohan, ya tenia 17 años y se habia vuelto muy guapo y fuerte, le iba muy bien en el colegio( con una madre como milk es dificil que sea de otra forma!)y por el momento la tierra estaba en paz.... pero algo le faltaba, videl lo habia dejado hace 2 dias y el no terminaba de cuestionarse. estaba camino a la escuela en la nube voladora, a decir verdad ya llego, entro en su salon haciendo caso omiso de los saludos de sus compañeros y ocupo su lugar rapidamente para poder seguir pensando, estaba muy concentrado y no se dio cuenta cuando el profesor entro en el salon

- muy buenos dias alumnos

todos - buenos dias profesor!

la clase empezo sin que gohan se percatara de nada, se salvo durante 10 minutos pero despues el profesor lo interrogo

- sr. gohan puede contestar?

silencio absoluto

- sr. gohan?

silencio aun mas absoluto

- SR. GOHAN!!!!

gohan al fin reacciona!

- eh? que? ah! buenos dias profesor!

toda la clase se pone a reir

- sr. gohan! puede decirnos en que planeta estaba? la clase empezo hace mas de 10 minutos!!

gohan esta muy apenado

- yo...

- en fin! tiene suerte de que sea hora de presentarles a su nueva compañera

los demas chicos de la clase empiezan a sentir mucho mas interes por lo que dice el profesor

- srita. Liian, puede entrar

gohan se desperto del todo, sentia un ki muy poderoso cerca de la puerta del salon, pero este desaparecio casi de inmediato, cuando entro esa chica al salon.

- hola a todos

frente a los miembros del salon estaba una chica muy linda, sonriente, tenia el pelo de color azul oscuro y en verdad un bonito cuerpo, sus ojos eran oscuros y muy penetrantes, algo que sorprendio a gohan fue esa sensacion que tenia de haberla visto en alguna parte

- ella es la srita. Liian, espero que la acojan en nuestro salon como se debe alumnos

- estoy segura de que me llevare bien con todos ustedes

- srita. Liian, su asiento va a estar al lado del sr. gohan

gohan ya no le quitaba los ojos de encima, esa chica era muy misteriosa y estaba casi seguro de que el ki que habia sentido era de ella, ademas cuando el profesor le dijo al lado de quien estaria su asiento ella lo miro automaticamente, como si supiera quien era, no como una chica nueva que no conoce nada.

- oh, lo siento srita! usted no debe saber quien es aun! es ese chico que esta al lado de la ventana

- el mas guapo! 

grito una chica del salon, todos empezaron a reirse

- es que es cierto!!

alego esta chica

- ya alumnos! callense! srita. Liian vaya a ocupar su asiento por favor!

- si, profesor

Liian se dirigio hacia gohan y ocupo su asiento

- parece ser que eres muy popular gohan...

gohan sintio como un escalofrio en todo su cuerpo, esos ojos eran muy penetrantes, y tenia la sensacion de que no era la primera vez que lo miraban asi

- puedo llamarte por tu nombre, no?

esa pregunta saco a gohan del mar de sus ojos ( en el que casi se ahoga! ^_^ )

- eh? por supuesto... y yo? puedo llamarte por el tuyo?

- seguro!

- y Liian, cual es tu apellido? ( tal vez con el apellido pueda saber de donde la he visto!)

Liian iba a contestar cuando..

- sr. gohan!! me parece muy bien que quiera conocer a su nueva compañera pero no puede esperar al recreo? primero esta en la luna y ahora esto!

- lo siento profesor...

gohan hizo como si prestara atencion a la clase pero..

- *y? me lo dices por favor?* 

( esta susurando, por eso lo puse entre asteriscos, me olvide decirles eso al principio)

- * mejor presta atencion a la clase o te van a regañar otra vez, ya te lo dire despues*

Liian le sonrio, pero eso sorprendio mucho a gohan, su cara cambiaba totalmente cuando sonreia, era como si ella en realidad fuera.... dos personas...

el dia trascurrio sin mucha novedad, Liian era una alumna muy destacada, sobretodo en matematicas por no mencionar el deporte!. el dia hubiera transcurrido normal para gohan si no se hubiera hecho regañar otra vez porque habia olvidado su libro de castellano, asi que Liian tuvo que prestarle el suyo.

al fin toco la campana que indicaba el fin de clases y gohan estaba muy apurado de irse

- adios Liian!!

- chau

gohan salio corriendo del salon, tenia que hablarle a su padre de esta chica tan rara, subio en su nube voladora y se dirigio a su casa

- ya volvi mama!

- hola hijo! te fue bien?

- mejor...... donde esta papa?

- en el jardin hijo..

- gracias!

gohan se dirigio al jardin donde su padre se estaba entrenando

- hola papa!

- ah! hola gohan! te fue bien?

- aha... oye pa' te tengo que hablar de algo..

- dime

- es que ha llegado una chica nueva y...

- vaya! tu que estabas tan triste, no pense que te olvidarias tan rapido de videl!!

- no, no es eso!! es que es muy rara..

- que tiene de rara?

- bueno.. tengo la sensacion de conocerla desde hace rato..

hasta ahora goku no parecia preocuparse mucho del asunto

- ... y antes que entrara al salon senti un ki muy poderoso, estoy casi seguro que es suyo

- que?

goku paro de entrenar

- un ki? en verdad era muy fuerte?

- si...

goku parecia estar pensando a que se debia eso

- y dices que tienes la impresion de conocerla desde hace mucho?

- si, sobre todo por dos de sus expresiones

- cuales son esas?

- bueno, su mirada se me hace muy familiar, es muy fria y penetrante.. cuando te mira te sientes muy intimidado, como si ella ya supiera todo sobre ti...

- si? y que otra?

- cuando sonrie.... su sonrisa es muy calida y agradable, muy dulce... hace un gran contraste con esos ojos tan profundos...

-mmh.... si, ya con solo describirmela a mi tambien se me hace familiar, me hace pensar en algo pero aun no se en que... tal vez sea bueno vigilarla

- tu crees?

- la tierra a estado en paz durante mucho tiempo, no me sorprenderia que se preparara algun desastre

- tal vez tengas razon papa... tratare de descubrir un poco mas sobre ella

- y ustedes de que hablan? porque yo nunca me entero?

gohan y goku - GOTEN?!

en frente de ellos estaba el pequeño goten ( bueno, de pequeño ya ni tanto porque ya tenia 6 años!) que traia cara de enojado

- mama los llama a comer, pero que estan secreteando? quiero enterarme!

- ya estamos yendo goten!

goku cargo a su hijo menor sobre su hombro

- pero papa!! que no me escuchaste? tengo derecho a saber que pasa!

-esas no son cosas importantes hijo... ya vamos a comer!! me muero de hambre!!

- pero papa...

goku ya habia entrado a la casa ignorando las insistentes preguntas de su hijo menor

- ( de verdad esta chica es muy rara... y yo que no logro acordarme de donde la he visto!!)

- GOHAN!!! VIENES?!

- YA VOY MAMA

gohan entro a la casa y comio sin decir una palabra, estaba pensando y cuestionandose pero no sobre videl, ahora que habia llegado era Liian la que ocupaba toda su mente: de donde venia? porque tenia esa sensacion de conocerla? y quien era realmente?

- gohan... estas muy pensativo... te pasa algo?

- eh? oh! no, nada mama..

- de seguro sigue triste por lo de su noviecita..

- goten! no molestes a tu hermano!

- es que debe ser eso!!

con todo esto gohan ya habia acabado de comer

- bueno.. muy rico, ahora con su permiso creo que me ire a pasear a la ciudad ( necesito cambiarme las ideas!)

se estaba dirigiendo hacia la puerta pero tuvo que parar en seco

- y tus tareas?

- eh? ah, si cierto! tengo tareas.. bueno, las hare ahora y me voy a pasear despues

- asi me gusta! pero gohan, desde que te juntas con los amigos de tu padre ya no estudias tanto! quiero que pongas mas dedicacion a tus tareas!

- vamos milk! no le esta yendo mal en la escuela y....

- tu no te metas goku!!

goku quedo callado y con cara de asustado( como casi siempre que milk le grita ^_^)

- ahora gohan, en que quedamos?

-..... en que me voy a hacer las tareas?

- muy bien, ese es mi niño bueno y obediente... ahora en cuanto acabes puedes ir a hacer lo que quieras

- bueno..

gohan se retiro a su cuarto y empezo a hacer sus tareas para poder salir rapido, media hora despues todo estaba terminado y gohan se volvia a dirigir hacia la puerta

- acabaste todas tus tareas gohan?

- si mama... puedo salir ahora?

- haz lo que quieras hijo

gohan salio de la casa y llamo a su nube voladora, no tenias ganas de ir a satan city porque ya se la sabia de memoria, asi que decidio ir a la ciudad donde vivian bulma y vegeta ( sin olvidar a trunks!), era un poco mas grande y podria pasearse mas tiempo.

el habia salido para cambiarse las ideas, pero durante el trayecto no dejo de pensar en esa misteriosa Liian, aunque no entendia porque estaba tan obsesionado con ella, tal vez era el que se imaginaba cosas, el que videl lo hubiera dejado tal vez lo afectaba mas de lo normal y hacia que sus sentidos le hicieran pensar cosas que no eran.. pero bueno, ya habia llegado y estaba bien decidido a olvidarse durante un rato de videl y de Liian.

escondio a su nube voladora y empezo a pasear, efectivamente no se ocupaba de Liian y menos de videl pero se estaba aburriendo mucho asi que decidio hacerle una visita sorpresa a bulma y a trunks ( vegeta nunca se preocupaba de los invitados a si que el no era problema), se dirigio hacia capsule corp. de lo mas tranquilo cuando noto una silueta familiar justo en frente del edificio.

- ( no! ahora no! yo ya estaba logrando despreocuparme!.. pero, como llego hasta aqui?!.. esta es una buena oportunidad de investigar) Liian?

la chica se volteo, cuando lo vio se veia sorprendida y .. tal vez... asustada? ( por que?) , gohan volvio a sentir ese ki tan poderoso pero desparecio casi tan rapido como la primera vez

- gohan? que haces aqui?

- pues yo estoy paseando, y tu?

Liian parecio sonrojarse un poco

- pues yo queria ver la capsule corp. ...

- vaya, eso es muy raro, esta ciudad esta bastante lejos de satan city, como llegaste aqui?

- pues hay algo que se llama taxi

- ( gohan eres un idiota! como no pensaste en eso?) cierto! que tonto soy..

Liian no parecia hacerle mucho caso, seguia mire y mire el edificio de capsule corp.

- oye Liian pero no......

- TRUNKS CUIDADO!!!!!!!!

gohan y Liian se voltearon, en plena calle estaba un niño de pelo lila, no parecia tener mas de 7 años, parecia paralisado por el miedo y estaba a punto de ser atropellado por un camion que trataba deseperadamente de frenar, al otro extremo de la calle estaba una mujer de pelo azul claro, ella tambien parecia estar muy asustada y no se podia mover. antes de darle a gohan el tiempo de decir cualquier cosa, Liian habia saltado la calle y sacado a trunks de enfrente del camion ( quien no se habia parado ni un segundo a ver como estaba el niño!!)

- trunks, estas bien?

el pequeño parecia sorprendido

- como sabes mi nombre?

- escuche a tu mama que te llamaba...

en eso llegaron bulma y gohan

- trunks! mi bebe! no me vuelvas a hacer eso!

- nunca habia visto alguien moverse tan rapido!!

mintio gohan

- oh, muchas gracias señorita..

- Liian..

- señorita Liian, estare en deuda con usted!!

- no tiene por que señora, es normal...

- si fuera tan normal como dice con tanta gente que pasa por aqui mi hijo no hubiera estado a 2 segundos de ser atropellado! ( le lanza una mirada de odio a todos los que pasaban por ahi) son todos unos cobardes!!! ( nota a gohan) gohan?! con todo esto no habia notado que estabas aqui!

- hola bulma!

- tu conoces a esta gentil señorita?

- sip! es mi nueva compañera de clase, me vine a pasear por aqui y me la encontre!

Liian de repente siente como un jalon en la falda ( seguia con su uniforme de escuela)

-... gracias por salvarme...

Liian sonrie

- no hay de que trunks!!

- * oooh...*

trunks se habia sonrojado un poco cuando Liian le sonrio

- bueno, ya que todo se ha calmado los invito a los dos a tomar un cafe en mi casa, es lo menos que puedo hacer!

gohan acepto de inmediato pero Liian parecia dudar

- no sera mucha molestia para su esposo señora?

bulma la miro sorprendida

- como sabes que estoy casada?

Liian se sonrojo y bajo la mirada

- pues.. estem.. como usted tiene un hijo hay 90% de probabilidades que este casada.. si, es eso..

bulma volvio a sonreir

- si, tienes razon!... , te aseguro que no sera molestia, a mi esposo le dan igual las visitas, vamos! vengan los dos!

- bueno, esta bien!

gohan y Liian siguieron a bulma dentro del edificio

- lo renovaron un poco, no bulma?

- asi es gohan, que niño mas observador!

gohan sorie incomodo

- ( pues de niño yo ya ni tanto!)

atravesaron la zona de talleres ( eso fue lo que renovaron, ahora hay que pasar por ahi antes de llegar a la casa!) antes de llegar al jardin de la casa ( lo ven? ^_^ )a un extremo de este estaba una camara algo extraña que Liian no paraba de mirar, bulma noto eso

- eso es la camara de gravedad, si te gusta la mecanica tal vez te la pueda enseñar Liian..

- si... me daria gusto... gracias señora

- no hay de que!

hablando de la camara de gravedad, alguien ahi adentro habia parado su entrenamiento y se veia algo extrañado

- ( siento dos ki muy conocidos, debe ser mi hijo con ese gohan!)

de repente vegeta siente como un escalofrio

- ( este no lo conozco.... ya no lo siento! que pasara ahi afuera?)

vegeta sale y efectivamente ve a bulma con gohan

- mujer, por que tardaron tanto? tengo hambre!

- buenas tardes señor vegeta!

este no tiene tiempo de decir o notar nada mas porque solo alcanza a ver una "cosa" que corre hacia el y le salta a los brazos

- papa! nunca adivinaras lo que me paso!

vegeta toma a su hijo por el cuello de la camiseta y lo pone en el piso

- no estoy para jugar a las adivinanzas trunks!

- podrias mostrar mas interes por lo que te cuenta tu hijo!!

- y se puede saber por que, mujer?

- soy tu esposa y tengo nombre!!....

por suerte trunks interrumpio antes de que fuera pelea!

- papa! casi me hago atropellar por un camion!

- eh?!

por una milesima de segundo vegeta se vio preocupado, pero no tardo en tomar su misma expresion de siempre

- bueno, no te paso nada, pero eres un descuidado, a la proxima te van a atropellar totalmente!!

- ( gruñido) claro! no seria alguien como tu que salvara a tu hijo! ni cuenta te darias! por suerte esta señorita tiene mejores reflejos que los tuyos!!

- ( señorita?)

vegeta al fin nota a Liian, estaba detras de bulma, lo miraba muy fijo y tenia una mano en su cadera

- ( que? pero si eso lo hace....)

- me escuchas cuando te hablo?

- si, ya mujer! calmate!

- SOY BULMAAAAA!!!!

vegeta se vuelve a meter a "su" camara de gravedad y deja a bulma furica en el jardin con su hijo y los dos invitados ( gohan y Liian)

- este tipo me vuelve histerica!( pero igual lo quiero! ^_^ )

- segura que no prefiere que me vaya señora? tal vez quiera hablarle...

- hablar con el? noooo, ya se me pasara! vengan, pasen!

- bueno... ah! señora, me sentiria mas comoda si me llamara por mi nombre...

- esta bien Liian, y tu llamame bulma, de acuerdo?

- de acuerdo

bulma los hace pasar a la sala y va a preparar el cafe

- quiere que la ayude bulma?

- no Liian ,esta bien, quedate en la sala ( que chica tan cortes!)

Liian ocupo el sillon que le habia mostrado bulma y se quedo mirando la sala, gohan habian notado que cuando veia determinados objetos sonreia ligeramente, pero cuando veia otros se veia muy extrañada. gohan habia empezado a verla detenidamente, sus razgos eran muy particulares: parecian delicados y muy fuertes a la vez. era una pena que su extraño comportaminto ocupara tanto la mente de gohan, si no hubiera estado tan concentrado tal vez hubiera notado que ella no estaba nada mal, bueno, el no noto nada pero no podemos decir lo mismo de otra persona...

- * oye gohan! crees que tenga novio?*

- * eh? que dices trunks?*

- *que si crees que tenga novio?*

- *pues yo...*

trunks de repente puso una cara de mucho enojo

- * o es que tu eres su novio!! si es asi te la voy a bajar!*

- pero que cosas dices trunks!!!

gohan habia casi gritado y habia hecho que Liian se volteara a verlos

- y ustedes que tienen?

- ( ups!)

trunks reacciona rapido y le hace su mas linda sonrisa de niño de 7 años

- eh? que quiere decir con eso señorita Liian?

Liian le devuelve la sonrisa

- crei haberlos escuchado, pero sabes trunks? me puedes decir Liian

- bueno

- * de la que me salvaste trunks!*

- *pero igual te la voy a bajar!*

- * ella no es mi...*

- a ver chicos, aqui esta el cafe!

todos - gracias!

bulma se sienta enfrente de Liian y empiezan todos a platicar. ya habia pasado algo de tiempo ( como unas dos horas) y bulma estaba muy entretenida hablando con Liian ( se puede decir que casi ignoraba a gohan y a trunks!) gohan la miraba muy detenidamente, mas la miraba y mas sus rasgos se le hacian familiares, pero no era lo unico que el habia notado

- ( vaya, Liian es una chica muy interesante! sabe muchas cosas! si no actuara tan extraño dejaria de preocuparme tanto y con gusto seria su amigo..)

gohan estaba en esas cuando una frase llamo su atencion

- Liian, sabes muchas cosas sobre capsule corp. ( hasta sabe cosas que yo ni sospechaba!) donde aprendiste tanto?

Liian se sonrojo y bajo la mirada

- antes de mudarme a satan city lei muchos libros y encontre uno que hablaba de los grandes monumentos de las ciudades cercanas.. hablaban mucho de capsule corp. y como me intereso mucho busque libros sobre el tema...

- ya veo..

de repente gohan se golpeo la frente

- libro!... olvide devolverte tu libro de castellano!

- uh?

Liian busco en su mochila ( aun traia todas las cosas de la escuela!!)

- es cierto... no lo tengo... es muy importante para la tarea?

gohan asintio

- no la puedes hacer sin el libro...

- y ahora?....no lo traes, verdad?

- no, esta en mi casa

trunks miro a su madre como suplicandole algo, pero esta dijo con tono muy triste

- yo con gusto los llevaria pero justo se me averiaron las capsulas de transporte

- y no hay taxis a esta hora mama?

- hace mas o menos una hora que ya no hay

trunks se vio muy desepcionado y miro a gohan, este se veia muy pensativo

- pues... yo tal vez conozca una forma de llevarnos, pero no es seguro que funcione..

trunks entendio de inmediato de que hablaba

- como que no crees que funcione? claro que va a funcionar!! acaso ella tiene pinta de....

bulma le tapo la boca a su hijo

- trunks, que tal si vas a hacer tu tarea? ( mira a gohan y a Liian) si no intentas no vas a saber gohan

- si, tienes razon.. ven Liian

los dos se dirigen hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir Liian se da media vuelta y se inclina cortesmente hacia bulma

- muchas gracias por todo bulma.. adios trunks!

- adios, vuelvan cuando quieran! ( esta chica realmente es muy cortes! que dulzura!)

Liian y gohan salen al jardin, de repente Liian ve que gohan se para en seco, esta muy extrañada

- que pasa?

- me tienes que prometer que no le hablaras a nadie sobre lo que vas a ver...

- te lo prometo, pero no le veo el interes, a quien podria contarle?

- eso no importa, por favor prometelo!

- esta bien! lo prometo!

- bien...... NUBE VOLADORAAA!!

al poco rato llega una nubecita amarilla justo en frente de ellos, contrariamente a lo que gohan pensaba Liian no parecia para nada sorprendida, miraba a la nube voladora como alguien que mira algo de lo mas normal

- intenta subirte en ella...

Liian le sonrio de una forma muy particular, como diciendole « que? crees que no pueda hacerlo? », lo hizo a un lado y se sento tranquilamente en la nube voladora 

- ves como no paso a traves de ella?

- que?!

Liian se tapo la boca, como si hubiera dicho algo que no debia y tomo un aire inocente

- que de que?

- dijiste algo!

- yo? si yo no dije nada! anda vamos!

gohan subio a la nube voladora de lo mas desconfiado, esta chica no era normal y al subirse a la nube volvio a sentir ese ki tan fuerte, pero desaparecio de inmediato. habian hecho todo el camino en silencio, gohan se habia concentrado para volver a sentir ese ki tan fuerte pero sin resultado. al fin llegaron a su casa y se bajaron de la nube

- quieres pasar?

- como quieras...

- ven.. ( no la quiero perder de vista!)

gohan y Liian entraron en la casa

- mama! ya vine!

- gohan! tardaste mucho!

- es que me quede un rato en casa de bulma

- bueno, te aviso que ( se voltea).... ?? O_O quien es esta chica?

milk parece muy sorprendida y un poco enojada de ver a Liian

- que es esto gohan? ahora traes invitados a casa sin avisar?

gohan iba a contestar pero Liian le corto la palabra

- disculpeme señora.... no regañe a gohan, solo vengo para que me devuelva el libro que le preste..

en lo que Liian se explicaba con milk llego goku

- hola hijo! oye, te vino a buscar... ( nota a Liian) quien es esta chica tan linda gohan?

- ejem... ella es Liian ( papa, ella es la chica de la que te hable!)

- ( si, su cara se me hace familiar tambien...)

- ( sentiste algo en cuanto la viste?)

- ( vine justamente porque senti un ki muy fuerte, pero se desvanecio casi de inmediato)

ustedes y yo sabemos lo que se dicen goku y su hijo, pero para milk y Liian su conversacion telepatica solo fueron dos minutos de largo silencio ^_^

- goku!!!

- eh? que pasa milk?

gohan interrumpe lo que hubiera podido convertirse en una regañada para goku

- esperame aqui Liian, voy a buscar el libro...

gohan va hacia su cuarto y deja a Liian con sus padres, goku la mira muy fijo y eso la hace sentir incomoda, milk estaba guardando algunos platos cuando resbalo en uno de los jugetes de goten, los platos salieron volando, pero antes de darle tiempo de reaccionar a alguien Liian ya los habia atrapado todos antes de que se cayeran

- espero que no se haya roto ninguno...

goku y milk estaban muy sorprendidos de la rapidez de la chica

- e-esta bien, los salvo todos...

- ( es muy rapida, demasiado... no creo que sea humana..)

- donde los pongo señora?

- eh? ah! los platos! en ese armario por favor!

- esta bien

Liian pone los platos en el lugar que le indico milk y como ve que tiene cara de sorprendida ( y un poco asustada!) le sonrie gentilmente

- por que me miran todos asi? que creen que soy un montruo?

- ( monstruo tal vez no, pero humana no eres!)

en eso gohan vuelve con el libro

- puf! aqui esta! goten lo habia "tomado prestado" y lo fui a encontrar debajo de su cama! ( le da el libro)... ah! papa, dijiste que alguien me habia venido a buscar?

- ah, si! vino piccoro a buscarte para entrenar un poco

- el sr. piccoro? y se volvio a ir?

- no, aqui estoy...

aparece piccoro de detras de una puerta, gohan esta muy feliz de verlo pero recuerda a Liian y teme su reaccion, voltea a verla: ella le sonrie gentilmente

- creo que los voy a dejar...

se dirige hacia la puerta y se inclina cortesmente antes de salir

- un gusto conocerlos a todos... hasta mañana gohan

voltea a ver a piccoro, el la mira muy extrañado, su reaccion tan calmada lo habia sorprendido muchisimo ( y el tambien habia sentido un ki muy fuerte! esto se esta poniendo raro! que uno tenga alucinaciones de acuerdo! pero ya van 4...) ella solo se sonrie y sale de la casa. en cuanto salio a milk se le pusieron ojos de corazon

- pero que chica tan cortes y adorable! esta muy bien educada! gohan, tienes que traerla mas seguido!

- pero mama.... apenas acaba de llegar..

- mayor razon para traerla! si es nueva debe estar muy sola! si me trajeras una noviecita asi yo seria feliz! ademas es una linda chica, o tu que piensas goku?

gohan se sonroja y goku y piccoro miran a milk con la gotita detras de la cabeza, pero se vuelven a poner serios

- ( goku!..)

- ( que pasa piccoro?)

- ( esta chica no es comun, sentiste ese ki?...)

- ( si, pero desaparecio casi de inmediato)

- ( habra que vigilarla, tengo un mal presentimiento)

- ( si, tienes razon...)

en fin! piccoro pudo llevarse a gohan a entrenar con el porque milk seguia con sus ojos de corazon alabando a Liian ^_^

=================

al dia siguiente en la escuela:

gohan acaba de entrar en la clase y ve a una bola de chicos justo en su lugar, asi que se acerca a ver que pasa ( aunque es obvio, no?)

- y dime Liian, tu tienes novio?

- no veo por que tendria que contestar eso...

- si no tienes yo sigo en la fila de espera!

- creo saber el por que...

( cambio de chico)

- vamos Liian, ya he notado que te gusta el deporte, como yo!

- y que?

- somos almas gemelas!

- ( ella lo mira incredula) eso crees?...hmm.... cuanto es 2+2 ?

- pues estee.... todos saben que es 5!!!

- seguro...

( vuelven a cambiar de chico)

- si sales conmigo no lo lamentaras en 10 años!!

- seguro, porque lo lamentaria en 5 segundos..

ella manda a volar a todos los chicos de la clase en menos de 5 minutos, una gran mayoria aun se queda para probar suerte pero de todos modos gohan logra hacerce lugar entre la bola para ir a sentarse

- ya quitense!!.. dejenme pasar!! ( logra llegar hasta su asiento).. hola Liian!

ella ni lo mira

- pense que eras mas inteligente que la normal, pero parece que a ti tambien te gustan estos jueguitos estupidos...

gohan la mira sorprendido

- que dices Liian?! yo no tengo que demostrarme nada..... ademas yo estoy muy enamorado de otra persona...

- bueno, pues me alegro...

el dia pasa normal, con muchas declaraciones para Liian y 2 nuevas para gohan del estilo:

- vamos Liian!! si no sales conmigo me suicidare, me tirare bajo un coche!!

- falta 1 hora para la hora de mas transito, podrias aguantarte hasta entonces?...

o tambien:

- gohan!! sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti!! ahora que esa ingrata de tu novia no esta yo puedo remplasarla!!

- ( suspiro de enojo) tu no tienes nada que ver con videl.. dejame solo..

y cosas asi, al fin sono el fin de clases y todos los alumnos corrieron hacia la salida

( la manada se dirige corriendo hacia la puerta) -adios profesor!!!

- adios todos!

gohan ya iba a salir cuando tuvo un presentimiento, tenia que esperar a Liian, algo le decia que la acompañara, se dirigio hacia su mesa, en donde ella guardaba sus cosas de lo mas calmada

- te espero...

ella lo mira, con una mirada tan fria que hubiera podido congelar a toda la clase

- es muy amable de tu parte gohan, pero no quiero retrasarte..

- tengo todo el tiempo del mundo!

- hmpf..

se tuvo que resignar porque gohan estaba muy decidido, la acompaño hasta la salida

- quieres que te acompañe hasta tu casa?

ella estaba cada vez mas sorprendida

- gohan... eres muy amable pero tu ya vives muy lejos y no te quiero hacer perder tiempo..

habia un grupo de chicas muy cerca de donde ellos estaban

- pero Liian!! que tonta eres! el chico mas chulo del colegio te propone acompañarte a tu casa y tu no aceptas?!

- por que gohan? por que? yo hace semanas que te suplico que salgas conmigo y tu te fijas en la unica chica a quien no le interesas!!

- oye Liian podrias dejarnos una oportunidad!! apenas llegas y todos los chicos estan comiendo de tu mano!! puedes tener todos los que quieres!! compartenos este, no?

- oigan, que es esto? como sabes que el vive lejos? ya fuiste a su casa?! que suertuda!! cuentanos!!

gohan y Liian se sentian muy incomodos, las preguntas eran cada vez mas invasoras, ella no aguanto mas: tomo a gohan por la manga y se lo llevo corriendo a un bosquecito cercano como alma que lleva el diablo!!

una vez que estuvieron tranquilos, gohan se estaba reponiendo del maraton que acababan de correr, pero no tuvo mucho descanso porque de inmediato llego Liian a la carga

- tienes alguna idea del lio en que casi me metes?!

- TE meto? en esto estabamos los dos!!

- los dos!! si, como no!

- pues yo no veo en que supuesto lio te meto!!

- ya tengo que hacer un esfuerzo mayor para no matar a todos esos insectos que me molestan todo el dia!! te imaginas como sera mi dia si esas chismosas llegan a contarles algo?! estare en el mismo estado lamentable que tu!

- waoh! que se calme la damisela, porque esto salio de una buena intencion!

- ( se nota que Liian se esta aguantando para no gritar de rabia)... pues.. yo.. ash!

Liian salio corriendo muy rapido, gohan la dejo ir porque estaba muy enojado con su ingratitud, cuando tuvo un flash ( algo asi como un rayo que le paso por la cabeza)

- ( otra vez esa sensacion de reconocer su actitud!! la conozco de algun lado!! estoy seguro!)

y se fue corriendo a ver hacia donde se fue, corrio lo mas rapido que pudo pero no lograba encontrarla, hasta que volvio a sentir ese ki pero esta vez no desaparecio tan rapido como antes y le dio tiempo de localisarlo

- ( no puede ser!! este no puede ser su ki!! pero tengo que averiguarlo...)

gohan salto muy alto para luego quedarse suspendido en el aire, mirando hacia todos lados para ver de donde venia ese ki

- ahi esta!!

y salio disparado en la direccion de donde habia sentido que venia el ki, no estaba muy seguro del tiempo que habia estado persiguiendo ese ki, pero llego un momento que este dejo de desplasarce, gohan habia logrado localisarlo en un hotel antes de que se desvaneciera otra vez.

- bien, ahora donde estoy?

empeso a ver alrededor suyo, era una ciudad que no conocia....

- un momento!...

en una zona mas alejada habia algo que el si conocia

- capsule corp.!!.. entonces estoy en...

esa ciudad el la conocia muy bien, pero este barrio no lo conocia por eso tuvo la impresion de estar en una ciudad distinta

- ( esto puede explicar el porque me la encontre ayer.. pero entonces ese misterioso ki solo puede ser suyo!! )

volvio a mirar el hotel donde habia localisado el ki poco antes

- hmm...

se dirigio a la habitacion donde el pensaba que estaba ( bueno, solo miro por la ventana )

- ( ahi esta!! ya es seguro!! ese ki siempre fue suyo!!... pero como puede ser tan poderosa?! parece ser mas fuerte que todos, el unico que la supera es mi papa.. y por poco!)

Liian le daba la espalda, asi que pudo mirar por la ventana mas tiempo: no habia gran cosa en la habitacion, no habia ni huellas de maletas, todo parecia estar muy vacio, estaba sorprendido con eso cuando algo mas llamo su atencion

- ( .... digas...... mama..)

- ( eh? estoy escuchando sus pensamientos?)

(pues si gohan! aunque no te la creas estas escuchando sus pensamientos! parece que estuviera teniendo una conversacion telepatica con alguien, no?)

- ( si, tambien pense eso... gracias por la informacion!!)

( no hay de que!)

- ( bueno, ahora... voy a concentrarme a ver si puedo escuchar mejor... esto no me habia pasado antes, por que ahora puedo escuchar sus pensamientos?)

( a mi no me mires! esta vez te las ingenias solo! eres un chico listo no? esta vez yo no me meto!)

soy mala por no ayudar a gohan.. ji, ji!... que? no habria intriga si yo le resolviera todos los problemas!!.. bueno, el caso es que se concentro aun mas y logro escuchar lo que "decia" Liian, pero no logro escuchar lo que le contestaba la otra persona

- ( si, ya los fui a ver..... claro que ha cambiado! no! es broma! sigue igual que siempre!...... en serio? yo creo que seria al reves: no lo podria soportar si cambiara, por cierto! dile que le queda mejor el pelo largo!.....si, el tambien lo vi! es adorable!..... ( risas) que pena que no estuve ahi para verlo!... ah! ese... no, aun no lo vi..... si, ya se! pero tampoco tengo muchas ganas de verlo despues de todo.... pues si no lo vi a el a quien crees que vi?......ya! calmate con eso!....no lo se, tengo miedo de que si hago eso sea muy obvio lo que hago aqui ...... me parece bien, oye ya lo arreglaste? ..... mmh..... pues al menos mandame algunas cosas, no? para que pueda sobrevivir aqui!..... si, ya se que me le paresco! no paras de decirmelo!......si, a mi tambien me da gusto tener algo en comun con el..... mhm.... pero por que no me contaste que.... gracias por interrumpirme!..... otra vez!...... eh? tan peligroso es?.... y por eso casi.... hmm, tantas cosas cambian solo con..... ya deja de interrumpirme!!.... eso me lo hubieras tenido que contar ayer!!.... y mas o menos cuando... QUEEE?!?!?!?!?!....)

gohan no pudo seguir escuchando mas porque su cabeza le empezo a doler muchisimo

- ( ung! creo que sera mejor que vuelva a casa... mi cabeza... definitivamente esta chica oculta algo! tengo que pensar, que puede ser?..)

gohan se fue rapidamente porque Liian ya se estaba por voltear, por suerte no lo vio y el se pudo ir... bueno, tal vez no lo vio pero...

- y este ki?.... hmm.... alguien me habra escuchado?...

==============

gohan llega a su casa

- papa!!

nadie contesta, solo aparece su hermano con cara de adormilado

- y a ti que te pasa?... papa y mama salieron a pasear...

- que?!

- mama le hizo una escenita del estilo " nunca te ocupas de mi y siempre me dejas sola!" y para evitar el divorcio papa la invito a salir... ahora puedo volver a la cama?

- a la cama?! tan tarde es?

- mira tu reloj hermanito... buenas noches!

gohan miro su reloj

- las 11:00 pm!!!!

- asi es.... ( bostezo) y yo mañana tengo clases, como tu! buenas noches ( otra vez!)

goten se vuelve a dirigir hacia su cuarto y deja a su hermano mayor totalmente sorprendido

- ( tan rapido pasa el tiempo?... y yo que con tanta urgencia tenia que hablarle a papa!!... bueno, ni modo! le hablare mañana... y mañana me voy a volver a encontrar con Liian en la escuela...)

=============

al dia siguiente en la escuela: al llegar gohan vuelve a ver la bola de chicos alrededor de su escritorio

- chicos, nunca se cansan? Liian ya los mando a volar ayer!

- tu no te metas gohan! para ti es muy facil, tienes todas las chicas que quieres, hasta te das el lujo de rechazarlas!! pero nosotros tenemos que insistir!!...

gohan y Liian con tonito ironico - ( por que siento que escuche eso en algun lado?....)

- insitan todo lo que quieran pero dejenme sentarme...

gohan los hace a un lado y se sienta en su lugar. al fin llega el profesor y los chicos dejan en paz a Liian para irse a sus asientos. la clase era mas aburrida de lo normal, Liian estaba dibujando y gohan soñaba despierto, fue justamente el dibujo de Liian que lo saco de su sueño: cuando lo miro se quedo pasmado, para empezar Liian dibujaba muy bien y se podia percibir el mas minimo detalle de lo que dibujaba, y segundo: lo que estaba dibujando se parecia mucho a una nave sayayin, ademas que al lado habian unos calculos ( o al menos eso parecian! ) y unas letras muy extrañas

- *que dibujas?*

- * eh?!... que?!...*

Liian intento tapar su dibujo rapidamente con su mano

- * yo? nada!*

-* anda! dejame ver!*

gohan le quita el dibujo de las manos pero Liian intento quitarselo , haciendo que gohan hiciera que la silla se inclinara, y siendo el peso de 2 personas demasiado para una silla inclinada los dos cayeron ruidosamente, pero solo se dieron cuenta de como habian caido cuando escucharon las quejas de sus compañeros y compañeras

- gohan!! ya entendi porque te molesta que le incistan los chicos a Liian: en realidad salen juntos!! picarones! que bien ocultan su juego!!

- oh gohan! por que?....

chico con lagrimas en los ojos - gohan no nos dejas tiempo ni de probar nuestra suerte!! no es justo!! cual es tu secreto?

en ese momento ellos prestaron atencion a como estaban: Liian habia caido justo encima de gohan y sus caras estaban a menos de 2 mm de distancia!!! los dos se levantaron y se separaron en cuarta velocidad ( equivalente a la formula uno de velocidad humana ^_^!) estaban mas rojos que todo un huerto de tomates!

- sr. gohan y srita. Liian, haganme el favor de salir al pasillo, ya perturbaron suficientemente la clase

gohan y Liian estaban saliendo

-* para estar tranquilos hubieras esperado la noche gohan!*

- *callate idiota!*

ya en el pasillo:

gohan y Liian estan uno al lado del otro no se dicen nada y ella parece muy molesta

-... es tu culpa!..

- mi culpa?!..

- si no me hubieras quitado mi dibujo no pasaria esto!!

- si tu me lo hubieras pasado gentilmente no nos hubieramos caido!!

ellos seguian discutiendo cuando pasa un chico corriendo a mil!

- abran paso!! este vejete esta haciendo su ejercicio jajaja!!

detras de el venia "corriendo" un anciano dando golpes al aire con su baston

- sinverguenza!, ya veras!.. vas a ver lo que les pasa a los que queman el cesped del colegio!!..

la mala suerte quiso que para evitar recibir un bastonazo Liian se acercara mas a gohan, pero como seguimos con la mala suerte ella tropezo y gohan la tuvo que sostener, quedaron en una posicion que daba mucho que pensar: ella tenia sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y el la tenia por la cintura, y otra vez sus rostros estaban casi tocandose, quedaron mirandose a los ojos muy sorprendidos, pero si se hubieran separado dos segundos mas temprano no les hubiera pasado lo que va a pasar:

- profesor! creo que interrumpimos una situacion! estan muy contentos aqui en el pasillo!

esa pequeña frase hizo que toda la clase mirara a ver que pasaba ( incluyendo el profesor!)

la misma histerica de siempre! - oh, gohan... buaaaaaaaaaaaa!!...

los dos se miran... y se separan de un brinco con cara de muy asustados.. y llegan las inevitables reflexiones de las chicas de la ultima vez:

- gohan, si nos hubieras dicho que ya habias remplazado a videl te hubieramos dejado en paz!

- buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!

- y oyeron como ya se pelean como marido y mujer? para cuando es la boda?!

- y tu Liian! pareces muy fria a simple vista pero.....

el profesor interrumpe

- sr. gohan, me alegra que sienta tanta "simpatia"por su compañera pero lamento decirles a los dos que tendran que reportar este momento de intimidad para despues de las clases... adentro!

- no se sientan mal! igual estan sentados juntos!

toda la clase se rie, gohan y Liian entran avergonzados y estan que arden de rabia! ( no habria que provocarlos en las siguientes horas, a menos que no le tengan apego a la vida! lo cual parece ser el caso de este pobre chico!)

-* eh, gohan! que impaciente estas! es cierto que esta buena pero...*

no alcanza a decir mas porque gohan le acaba de pisar el pie con todo y se queda con la boca cerrada para no gritar, justo cuando iba a llegar a su asiento gohan ve un pequeño resplandor cerca del chico y siente que algo de energia fue liberada, tambien escucha al chico que ahora si grita

-waaaaa!! mi pie! sangra! que fue lo que lo atravezo?!

gohan voltea y solo ve a Liian que se dirije mas tranquila a su asiento y con cierto aire de satisfaccion, gohan la mira con mucha desconfianza y aunque no espera respuesta le envia un mensaje telepatico

- ( no tenias porque atravezarle el pie!)

Liian lo mira con cara de sorpresa durante una milesima de segundo antes de recuperar rapidamente su aire ligeramente altanero

- ( esa cara de sorpresa no hace mas que confirmar lo que yo sospechaba!! ahora tengo que encontrar una manera de...)

sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el maestro

- sr. gohan, no dudo que su experiencia haya sido agradable ( hecha una rapida mirada a Liian que le contesta con su tipica mirada congelante).. ejem!, pero podria bajar de la luna y prestar algo de antencion? es hora de la clase de expresion..

- (du-du-a! bienvenidos a una nueva hora de: " debatiendo con el payaso!")

a ver, les explico: esto de la clase de expresion me lo invente segun experiencia propia, el maestro pone un tema y los alumnos tienen que decir que piensan de ello.. por ejemplo: el tema es " la violencia en el colegio" ( un tema durante el cual hice una siesta inovidable!) el maestro escribe el tema en el pizarron y empieza el "debate", los alumnos opinan sobre el tema, proponen soluciones si acaso hay un problema y se pelean con el maestro porque casi nunca estan de acuerdo... en fin ( suspiro) volvamos a la historia:

- a ver alumnos, el tema de esta semana sera: " las cosas son siempre lo que parecen?"

gohan se desperto de golpe, este tema estaba por asi decir hecho a la medida! podia ser una buena ocasion de enviarle indirectas a Liian!... hablando del rey de roma...

- yo digo que en algun lado las cosas son siempre lo que aparentan..

- bien señorita Liian... alguien mas va a defender su opinion?

normalmente la clase de expresion era muy callada y nunca pasaba nada, pero esta vez gohan se levanto tambien..

- no estoy de acuerdo! en teoria nada es como se ve ( y viendola creo que nada es del todo real tampoco..)

y a partir de ahi comenzo un debate muy animado, todos los alumnos estaban pendientes de lo que decian esos dos, que ya se habia puesto frente a frente y que discutian con mucha energia, despues de un rato gohan entro a donde el queria con un simple ejemplo

- tomemos el ejemplo de la persona: puede fingir ser "alguien" y en realidad no ser lo que aparenta.

Liian se quedo callada 10 segundos, durante los cuales miro muy fijo a gohan, como si buscara encontrar su plan mirando en lo mas profundo de sus ojos, gohan tuvo miedo que se hubiera dado cuenta de algo, porque sonrio de una forma muy particular

- hmm..pero una persona no puede fingir toda su vida, tarde o temprano sale a relucir su verdadera personalidad y en ese momento es tal y como se ve!

- tal vez, pero....

gohan fue interrumpido otra vez por el maestro

- sr. gohan, srita. Liian... la hora se acabo y puesto que los dos estan tan entretenidos con este tema van a preparar una exposicion que presentaran juntos a sus compañeros, para mañana claro esta!

gohan y Liian - QUEEEEE?!?!?!?!?!?!

- lo que oyeron tortolitos!

- sr. yokochima salga al pasillo...

despues de eso el dia paso muy rapido y cuando sono la campana de salida gohan y Liian fueron los unicos que se quedaron sin reaccionar durante un rato

( el maestro los ve que no se mueven) - piensan quedarse a dormir aqui?

gohan y Liian - eh? que? ya sono?..... ( se miran y se sonrojan)... bueno, pues vamos...

guardan sus cosas muy calmadamente porque los dos estan en la luna, gohan es el primero en reaccionar, pero solo lo hace cuando ya estan en ese bosquesito de la ultima vez

- estem.. Liian?..

ella levanta los ojos y se ve sorprendida

- eh? que quieres ? que quieres?

gohan sonrio, su reaccion era inesperada y le causo gracia

- de que te ries?!

- de nada... te iba a preguntar si ibamos a hacer el trabajo en tu casa o en la mia?

- el trabajo?.. ah! si, el trabajo!...

de repente se puso muy nerviosa

- pues, veras.. mis papas son personas muy ocupadas y no se si se pueda.. y estem... si no te molesta pues...

gohan volvio a sonreir

- entonces vamos a mi casa... pero porque estas tan nerviosa? ( como si no lo supiera! si pudiera entender porque vive en un hotel..)

- yo? nerviosa? te estas imaginando cosas gohan! ajajajaja.. ( ya se imaginan como fue esa risa ^_^ )

- mmh... NUBE VOLADORAAAA!!!

al poco rato llego la nubecita y ambos se subieron en ella, el viaje fue corto o al menos lo parecio porque llegaron muy rapido

- esta vez no te pregunto si quieres entrar...

gohan abre la puerta y ve a su mama y a su hermano que esta haciendo las tareas y curiosamente tambien esta bulma, platicando con milk

- mama, tengo que hacer un trabajo con Liian, vamos a estar en mi cuarto.. oh! hola bulma!

a milk se le vuelven a poner ojos de corazon y goten levanta los ojos de sus tareas para quedarse callado, bulma solo les sonrie

- ay, me parece muy bien gohan! cualquier cosa que necesiten me llaman eh?

Liian se inclina

- un gusto volverlas a ver señoras

gohan mira a su mama que aun tiene ojos de corazon y le sale la gotita detras de la cabeza, se lleva a Liian arrastrando hacia su cuarto

- bueno Liian, vamos de una vez que la tarea esta larga!

en cuanto su hermano cerro la puerta, goten se puso muy colorado

- * pero que linda!!!*

- ( que tierno! goten tuvo la misma reaccion que mi trunks!)

=========

ya estamos en el cuarto de gohan y este esta apoyado contra la puerta y se deja resbalar hasta tocar el piso

- (suspiro) bueno, a trabajar!

se levanta y comienza a preparar todo lo que necesitan, empiezan anotando las ideas conforme las tienen y como los dos son chicos muy listos acaban toda la expocicion en un poco mas de dos horas ( ya intentaron hacer una expocicion completa? duele! a mi casi siempre me toma el doble!)estaban muy contentos contemplando su trabajo cuando alguien toca a la puerta

- quien?

- soy goten, hermano, puedo entrar?

gohan le abre la puerta a su hermano

- que pasa?

- nada, solo vengo por algo que deje ... por..... aqui!!!

se mete debajo de la cama de su hermano de donde tira una multitud de cochecitos, revistas, dulces, etc...

gohan esta muy avergonzado y mas rojo que 4 tomates

- goten.. que hacen todas esas cosas debajo de mi cama?!

goten sale de debajo de la cama con los brazos cargados de todas las cosas que saco

- la mia ya estaba llena asi que aproveche que no habias cerrado tu cuarto...

se dirige hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir contempla largamente a Liian

- (suspiro)....

y sale

gohan se apresura y cierra bien su puerta

- a la proxima la cierro con candado!!

cuando se voltea ve que Liian bajo la mirada y que su pelo le tapaba los ojos

- goten......( se oye algo asi como lagrimas que caen)

-... que tienes Liian?....

ella levanta la mirada, la tiene algo vidriosa pero hace como si nada

-je.. no tengo nada gohan.... 

- si tienes.... pasa algo?...

Liian se veia cada vez mas nerviosa

-eeeeee... bueno, te explico: yo conoci a un chico que se llama igual que tu hermano y lo queria mucho..

- en serio?..que raro.. goten no es un nombre muy comun..

- por eso me pone en este estado ver a alguien que tiene su mismo nombre...

- ( no te creo Liian! escondes algo mas!)

gohan escucha como Liian rie, como si se estuviera riendo de si misma

- hm... mi padre tiene razon!.... soy demasiado sentimental!

gohan tuvo otra vez un flash

- tu padre?... y.. me hablas mas de el?

Liian iba a decir otra cosa cuando volvieron a tocar a la puerta, gohan no tuvo mas remedio que abrir

- si?.. ah eres tu mama!

- si gohan! a cenar de una vez!... ( mira a Liian por encima el hombro de gohan) puede acompañarnos si desea señorita!

- si, ven Liian! asi seguiremos hablando!

frente a tanta insistencia Liian acepto, no era la unica invitada, tambien estaban bulma y trunks ( este recien habia llegado y estaba jugando a"las traes" con goten) gohan habia estado muy relajado y en verdad habia disfrutado de la compañia de Liian, pero algo llego para recordarle que no bajara la guardia

- (otra vez ese ki!... y esta vez desaparecio menos rapido!.. estara cansada?)

gohan piensa en eso cuando recibe un mensaje telepatico de su padre

- ( gohan!)

- (papa?)

- (aprendiste algo nuevo?... senti ese ki otra vez!)

- ( si, justamente te queria contar!.. pero ya veras durante la cena)

pasaron a la mesa despues de un rato, goten y trunks parecian estar compitiendo porque eran toda dulzura con Liian y se enojaban cada vez que el otro le robaba alguna atencion, goku estuvo mirando a su hijo mayor como diciendole " y bien ?", gohan a su vez estaba viendo a Liian, solo habian pasado 3 dias pero se sentia mucho mas cercano a ella, era una chica interesante, algo rara pero con un caracter especial y tal vez... linda? que ahora se empezara a preguntar si lo que empezaba a sentir por Liian era mas que curiosidad no cambiaba nada, espero el momento propicio y lanzo la pregunta que tal vez aclararia algunas cosas

- Liian... por que vives en un hotel?

ella se quedo callada pero la forma en que lo miro aclaraba muchas cosas: era otra vez su mirada fria, casi asesina... pero ella se tuvo que explicar de todas formas

- bueno.. no lo queria contar.. pero me mude sola, mis padres estaban muy ocupados y vine aqui sola.. aun no consigo en donde quedarme asi que vivo en un hotel...

aunque se hubiera explicado ella lo seguia mirando de forma asesina, como si al preguntar eso gohan hubiera arruinado algo

- y porque no vienes a vivir con nosotros en lo que encuentras casa?

- si, buena idea trunks! puedes venir a vivir en capsule corp. con nosotros! te sera mas barato que el hotel, yo no te cobro nada!

Liian se vio muy feliz

- que amables! en serio no sera molestia?

- para nada! puedes venir esta misma noche si quieres!

Liian parecia estar al borde de las lagrimas de felicidad

-muchas gracias!

- y yo te vendria a buscar para ir al colegio..

- ( por que dices eso gohan?)

- ( lo siento papa, se me salio!)

la cena termino bastante bien, Liian se veia muy feliz y en cuanto acabaron de comer se fue junto a bulma y a trunks

- muchas gracias, estuvo delicioso!

- no hay de que! vuelvan cuando quieran!

-... entonces te recojo mañana Liian?..

ella sonrio, en verdad se veia feliz

- si

se inclino cortesmente otra vez y subio al coche con trunks y bulma, en cuanto se fueron a milk le salieron otra vez ojos de corazon

- me encanta esa chica!! cuando vas a noviar con ella hijo?

- (suspiro) ay mama...

=====================

bueno, pues esta vez estamos frente a capsule corp. y adivinen quien esta ahi?... claro! ahi esta gohan! toca el timbre y entra en el jardin de la casa ( conocia un camino para evitar los talleres)

- hola gohan!

- eh? hola trunks! como estas?

- ahhhh! de lo mas bien!

- porque?

- ejeje... si sigo asi voy a poder quitarte a tu novia!

- no es mi novia!! y que quieres decir con si sigues asi?

- si no fuera tu novia no estarias celoso!! y ya tengo ventaja porque su cuarto esta al lado del mio!!! ejejeje... te la voy a quitar a ti y a goten!

que trunks mencionara a su hermano le hizo recordar la extraña reaccion que habia tenido Liian ayer, pero no pudo pensar mas en eso

- gohan...

- buenos dias Liian!! ves? te vine a buscar!... estas lista?

- si...

- pues vamos, que llegamos tarde!

Liian se despidio de trunks y antes de subir a la nube voladora lanzo una mirada a la camara de gravedad en donde, como todas las mañanas, estaba vegeta

=========

ya llegaron al colegio y como entraron juntos al salon llegaron otra vez los tipicos comentarios

- gohan! ves? ya sabia yo que estaban juntos!!

- que timidos son! ya agarense de la mano! asi los dejamos en paz!

- buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!

- por que siempre te nos adelantas, gohan? tienes que tener algun secreto!!!

- se debieron divertir mucho ayer.. que tal el "trabajito"?

gohan y Liian estaban varados en la puerta, no podian entrar de tanta gente que habia alrededor de ellos!! tenian cara de asustados como diciendo " y a estos locos que les pasa?" y por una vez agradecieron que el profesor estuviera ahi

- ay alumnos! no tenian porque esperarme en la puerta del salon ( empieza a sollozar) ... no lo merezco!!... como agradeciemiento los voy a hacer trabajar un poco mas! les parece suficiente?

a todos los alumnos les salio una gotita detras de la cabeza y corrienron a sus asientos, los unicos que quedaron excluidos del movimiento fueron gohan y Liian ( otra vez!)

- y ustedes que hacen en la puerta?

gohan y Liian - nada profesor!!

fueron a sus asientos y como el profesor estaba de buen humor empezo con la clase de geografia ( mi materia favorita _ )

como el profesor seguia sobre su nubecita, los alumnos hacian lo que se les pegara la gana y el no se percataba de nada

- * Liian?*

- * que pasa gohan?*

- * te gusta trunks?*

Liian se rie

- * pero si trunks solo es un niño!*

gohan se sonroja, no puede creer que lo pusiera en un estado asi lo que dijo trunks.. se estaria olvidando de videl?

- * pero eso no importa! el esta enamorado de ti!*

Liian deja de reir y mira a gohan de una forma muy extraña

-* gohan?...*

- ( pero que tienes mi pobre gohan?!! trunks es solo un niño! ella tiene razon!...)*disculpa... estoy diciendo estupideces!*

Liian se le quedo viendo durante un buen rato, tanto que gohan empezo a sentirse muy incomodo

- *oye.... por que me ves asi?...*

- * eres un chico muy raro... que te hace decir que trunks esta enamorado de mi?*

- *pues....*

se quedo callado, no habia gran cosa que probara lo que el decia, al menos nada que fuera infallible

- * lo ves? no tienes pruebas!.. ese niño es adorable pero sin mas, no me voy a enamorar de el!*

de repente gohan recordo otra cosa

- * y mi hermano?...*

la sonrisa que habia en el rostro de Liian se borro inmediatamente

- * goten?...*

- * solo con tu reaccion puedo ver que no sientes lo mismo por trunks que por goten..*

ella volvio a bajar la mirada

- * ... tienes razon... son sentimientos diferentes.... solo mencionar el nombre de tu hermano me hace sufrir mucho y eso que el no me ha hecho nada... soy rara... no puedo querer de la misma manera a dos niños solo porque uno tiene un nombre que me trae malos recuerdos..*

gohan quedo absorto con su expresion, se veia tan triste! y el tenia tantas ganas de consolarla.. un momento! desde cuando tenia este impulso? tenia ganas de tomarla en sus brazos, de consolarla cuando estuviera triste, hasta pelear con ella era mas agradable desde algun tiempo... se veia muy linda cuando se enojaba... no hubiera tenido que darle tantas vueltas a la cosa! pensar en eso le dio aun mas ganas de tenerla cerca de el, no penso en lo que hacia pero el caso es que lo hizo: le levanto dulcemente la cabeza poniendo un dedo bajo su barbilla y acerco lentamente su rostro al de ella .... y esto hubiera concluido como ya sabemos si gohan no se hubiera olvidado de un insignificante detalle: estaban en clase! y el profesor, dandose cuenta del desastre que habia en la clase, habia vuelto a su estado "normal"

- sr.gohan! realmente esta de mal en peor! no puede esperar al recreo para hacer eso?

- *si despues de eso aun se atreven a decir que no son novios!!...*

- snif..* yo lo gritaria sobre los tejados.. estaria super orgullosa de ser su novia!.. pero a mi nunca me querra!..* buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!

- srita. noa, salga a tomar agua!... y ustedes dos! no les voy a dar el gusto de sacarlos al pasillo! se quedan aqui!.. y si vuelven a perturbar la clase van directo con el director!! ( "directo con el director.." eso es bueno!)

que el maestro hubiera interrumpido su impulso hizo que gohan se percatara de lo que estaba haciendo, solto imediatamente a Liian y se puso mas rojo que tres huertos llenos de tomates bien maduros!! no dijo nada hasta el fin de la hora, no se atrevia ni a mirar a Liian y como ella no le decia nada no trato ni de aunque sea disculparse hasta que llego el recreo. sono la campana y el salio rapidamente al patio, se fue al rincon del jardin mas olvidado por la humanidad y se sento a pensar que le habia pasado, cuando una vez mas sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos

- y eso que fue?

gohan levanto la mirada, ahi estaba Liian, tenia una mano en su cadera y su mirada exigia explicaciones

- y bien?

gohan otra vez sintio ese impulso que le hacia tener ganas de tenerla en sus brazos

- Liian!

corrio a abrazarla pero ella retrocedio

- haces lo que quieres pero primero me contestas

se veia enojada, pero no la clase de enojo que el le habia conocido antes: parecia que ella no entendiera su enojo, o mas bien que no admitiera el motivo de su enojo..

gohan la miro directamente a los ojos, esos ojos que lo hacian derretirse como mantequilla en ciertos momentos

- disculpame Liian... no se que me paso..

- creo que yo se..

- uh?

- extrañas a tu novia y tal vez yo me le parezco.. debe ser por eso

- ( no Liian! tu eres superior!)

- al menos ahora entiendo por que te traumatisa trunks... en fin....

a ver! que esto ni yo lo entiendo! gohan casi la besa, la abraza.. casi le confiesa que esta loco por ella y todo lo que ella tiene que decir es "en fin.."!!! bueno, parece que no soy la unica que penso en esto porque cuando ella ya se habia dado media vuelta para irse gohan le agarro la muñeca e hizo que se acercara a el

- quedate un rato conmigo...

volvio a mirar sus ojos: esta vez ya no estaban enojados pero trataban de ocultar algo, tal vez un sentimiento que no querian admitir, posiblemente era eso, gohan conocia esa expresion.. la habia visto varias veces.. pero en los ojos de quien?

hizo que se acercara aun mas y le hablo al oido, era algo que nunca habia hecho con videl y que penso que no haria con nadie, pero en verdad Liian lo volvia loco, ya sabia que era eso.. Liian habia llegado en un momento donde el estaba muy fragil y de tanto que estuvo con ella para investigar se habia enamorado locamente de ella.... enamorado en solo cuatro dias, en verdad no se la creia..

- * que no me entiendes Liian? lo que trato de decirte es que...*

kin -kon- kan- kon (para los que no sepan eso es la onomatopeya de una campana de escuela que suena)

- ya tortolitos! vengan! que van a estar tarde!

gohan se quedo con las ganas y no tuvieron mas remedio que ir a las clases que les quedaban, en las cuales gohan no presto la mas minima atencion: cuando no miraba a Liian la dibujaba en vez de copiar las lecciones, en verdad estaba muy enamorado. se acordo de como habia sido con videl: para nada de la misma forma! esa vez era ella quien investigaba y se enamoraron cuando el la entrenaba... en verdad la quiso mucho, pero nunca al punto de dibujarla y suspirar! el siempre habia tenido la cabeza bien puesta y prestaba mucha atencion en las clases! pero ahora...

- gohan?...

levanta la mirada y no puede evitar sonreir

- si Liian?

- sono hace mas de 5 minutos, que no escuchaste la campana?

- no... creo que no...

empiezan a guardar sus cosas

- Liian?...

- si?

- por que me esperaste?

- tampoco te podia dejar solo!

- aun despues de lo que casi te hago?

- gohan, tu eres un chico muy importante para mi...

gohan no pudo evitar sentirse muy feliz

-... no estoy dispuesta a perderte por cualquier cosa! tienes derecho de extrañar a tu novia!

aunque Liian hubiera sido algo fria en la segunda parte de su frase gohan estaba muy feliz de saber que era importante para ella. ya habian acabado de guardar sus cosas y estaban otra vez en el bosquecito donde gohan llamaba a su nube voladora

-Liian..

- si ?

- quieres que te lleve a capsule corp. ?

- si quieres...

- sube

Liian subio a la nube voladora junto a gohan y el la llevo muy rapido a capsule corp.

- vaya, llegamos muy rapido!

- si ( demasiado rapido! me hubiera gustado estar mas tiempo con ella!)

- a esta hora no esta ni trunks, siempre sale a jugar!

- quieres decir que no hay nadie?

- pues si! de hecho solo habra alguien dentro de 2 horas!

- y que vas a hacer?

- pues no se... lo mas seguro es que me vaya a quedar frente a la puerta a esperar..

- ( esta es una buena oportunidad de estar con ella!) quieres venir a pasear conmigo? conozco un lindo parque no muy lejos de aqui!

ella se vio sorprendida pero despues sonrio, miro a gohan y se saco la mochila de escuela, empezo a darle vueltas para luego tirarla por encima del muro de capsule corp. ( entre nosotros les puedo decir que la mochila cayo justito en medio del jardin!)

- la mochila iba a estorbar!... me tendras que mostrar el camino, no conozco muy bien esta ciudad!

- ( algo me dice que la conoce mejor que yo! pero no importa, voy a pasar al menos dos horas con ella y ahora lo que me interesa es decirle lo que siento!) es por aqui!

estuvieron caminando durante unos minutos y al fin llegaron al parque del que habia hablado gohan

- en verdad es un lindo lugar!

- verdad que si?

siguieron caminando por el parque hablando de muchos temas, en verdad Liian era interesante, podia hablar de todo!... tal vez le sea un poco mas dificil con el tema que va a proponer gohan:

- Liian..

- que pasa?

- tu sigues queriendo a goten? ese chico del que me hablaste...

Liian bajo la mirada, se puso mucho mas seria y contesto con un tono algo frio

- lo deje de querer cuando cambio, antes era muy amable y tenia muchas atenciones para mi...y cada vez estaba mas ocupado, pase en segundo, en tercero, en ultimo lugar de sus preocupaciones... solo podia venir a verme 2 minutos entre cada 6 citas, ademas es mayor que yo por unos 7 años..

- pero para mi la edad no importa!

- en serio?

- si, no tiene nada que ver con el amor!

Liian lo miro directamente a los ojos

- podrias amar a una chica que tiene 18 años menos que tu ?

gohan se quedo callado, muy sorprendido por el ejemplo que habia tomado Liian

- eso pense...

otra vez se vio realmente triste, gohan no entendia esa tristeza pero tenia ganas de consolarla, la tomo en sus brazos sin darle tiempo a ella de reaccionar

- disculpame, todo lo que hago te hace sentir triste, pero te juro que no es a proposito...

gohan bajo el rostro con la intencion de darle un beso en la frente, pero no sabia que ella habia levantado la cara para mirarlo y solo se dio cuenta cuando sus labios se tocaron

los dos - !!! O_O !!!!

dejaron de besarse despues de unos segundos ( tiempo que les habia tomado percatarse de la situacion!) pero gohan seguia teniendo a Liian abrazada

- de verdad lo siento Liian, no se que tengo...

- no tienes por que disculparte, es culpa mia...

- nunca algo sera culpa tuya!

Liian se sonrojo mucho y gohan se dio cuenta que aun la tenia abrazada, la solto muy lentamente ( porque no tenia ganas de soltarla! ^_^ )

- lo siento... debi soltarte..

- pero no tenias ganas de hacerlo, verdad?

-.... pues...

- en verdad la querias mucho...

- quien?

- tu novia... la que esas chismosas no paran de decir que te dejo...

gohan se sorprendio por la pregunta

-.... si, la quise mucho... pero ya la estoy olvidando

hubo un momento de silencio

-.....por no decir que ya la olvide...

-... no creo que hayas estado muy seguido a solas con ella, o me equivoco?

gohan se puso a pensar, era cierto! nunca habia tenido realmente un momento donde estaban solos los dos, solo en los entrenamientos de videl... pero no era lo mismo, cuando ya se habian puesto de novios a veces el la tomaba por la cintura, un beso de vez en cuando... pero nunca habia tenido un momento donde pensara solo en ella, que lo unico que le importara fuera tenerla cerca de el...pensaba que habia querido a videl con todo su ser, pero se dio cuenta que tal vez no era asi... en realidad nunca habia sabido lo que era amar a alguien hasta volverse loco, habia querido a videl... pero amaba a Liian, estaba loco por ella...

- ahora soy yo la que se disculpa.... me estoy metiendo demasiado en tu vida...

gohan le sonrio, escucharla lo hacia sentir bien, ya no importaba de donde venia o que hacia aqui, lo importante era que estaba ahi, cerca de el

- ya haces parte de ella... puedes preguntar lo que quieras...

Liian se sonrojo mucho y miro a gohan, el noto que en sus ojos habia una mezcla de sentimientos muy extraña: incomprension pero al mismo tiempo esperanza y felicidad, hubiera querido mirarla, estar asi con ella por siempre pero sono la alarma de su reloj y lo saco de su sueño despierto

- ( demonios!) ya han pasado 3 horas....

- hay que volver...

- te acompaño...

empezaron a caminar en el camino del retorno, no decian nada, solo se miraban, sus ojos expresaban todo, hasta lo que querian ocultar. casi sin darse cuenta llegaron a capsule corp.

- pues llegamos...

- si.. ( no quiero! no la quiero dejar!)

-....

- te vendre a buscar mañana

- esta bien

Liian toco el timbre y la puerta automatica se abrio, iba a entrar cuando sintio que "alguien" le tomaba la cintura

- Liian!

gohan la beso, mucho menos timidamente que hace rato, cuando la solto vio que ella ya no lo miraba con sorpresa, lo miraba con esa mirada que ocultaba algo, le acaricio el rostro

- hasta mañana...

no sabia extactamente que reaccion esperaba de su parte, pero el se sorprendio cuando ella le acaricio el pelo

- adios gohan...

estaba a punto de irse cuando no pudo evitar hacer otra pregunta, una que el consideraba muy importante

-Liian, aun amas a goten?

la chica le tomo la mano, eso lo volvio a sorprender, ella era bastante fria en este aspecto, ademas hasta ahora era el quien tenia la iniciativa, ella se habia limitado a corresponderle, lo mas chistoso era que casi siempre habia sido por accidente..

- tu que crees?...

gohan se sintio tan feliz que no pudo evitar volverla a tomar en sus brazos y le dio un beso en la mejilla

- * te veo mañana...*

la solto y empezo a retroceder lentamente,no le sacaba los ojos de encima

- quien me dice que no estoy soñando?

ella no contesto, solo sonrio y se acerco a el, y gohan no acababa con las sorpresas porque esta vez fue ella la que tomo la iniciativa, le tomo gentilmente el rostro con las dos manos y lo beso, el beso mas dulce que pueda haber

- ya estas convencido?....

- creo que lo estare aun mas mañana...

le dio un ultimo rapido beso y salio corriendo....

==============

gohan llega a su casa, obviamente con cara de satisfaccion y algo enbobado ( hay que admitir!)

- hola hijo!

- hola mama...

- y esa cara?

- que cara?

- la que tienes..

- .. pues es la unica que tengo...

- ( risas) ay gohan! ( vuelve a reir)

gohan se dirige hacia su cuarto y cierra la puerta, se hecha en su cama

- ( suspiro) Liian...

seguia soñando despierto cuando escucha que alguien habre la puerta de su cuarto

- hijo?

gohan abre los ojos

- si papa?

- estas bien gohan? te noto distraido

- estoy muy bien papa...

- pareces muy ausente.. averiguaste algo que te procupa?

-..... la amo.....

goku parecia de lo mas sorprendido

- que dijiste?

- estoy enamorado de Liian papa...

- eso es peligroso hijo, puede ser una enemiga

- enemiga o no yo la amo!!

- gohan! no sera que no te puedes olvidar de videl? ella no la remplazara...

- ( ella dice lo mismo!) no son comparables papa! ella es mejor que videl!

- no ha pasado ni una semana desde que la conociste! no sabes nada de ella!

- se que la amo! y bulma y vegeta se enamoraron de la misma manera!

goku nunca se enojaba y vio que esta discusion ya la tenia perdida

- ( suspiro) haz lo que te parezca..

- a mi me parece estar con ella!

goku recupera su buen humor

- al menos le daras gusto a tu madre ( rie)

- ( rie tambien) si, pero no lo hago por ella...

momento de silencio

- ... en verdad la quiero mucho..

goku solo sonrie y se va, gohan penso que ya estaria tranquilo pero entro otra personita a su cuarto

- estoy muy enojado contigo hermano!

gohan se vuelve a voltear

- goten? porque?

- tu sabias que a mi me gustaba esa chica! me la quitaste!

- pero goten... eres muy pequeño para estar con ella

- pero igual queria que fuera mi novia!

goten parece estar aguantandose para llorar, gohan se da cuenta y abraza a su hermanito, quien hecha a llorar durante un rato ( pero no mucho!)

- parece que si te gusta mucho...

-snif...si, pero si ya sale contigo..

- aun no es oficial que salimos juntos

- y cuando va a ser oficial?

gohan se queda callado otro rato

- yo estare seguro cuando la vaya a buscar mañana... segun como reaccione al verme..

goten se safa de los brazos de su hermano y se dirige hacia la puerta, la abre y pregunta sin siquiera voltearse

- .... ya la besaste?...

-si..

- que suerte

y se fue

==================

bueno, pues ya estamos al dia siguiente! ^_^ y gohan esta frente a capsule corp., esta vez no quiso entrar, la queria esperar afuera, parecia mucho mas nervioso de lo normal

- ( y si en realidad soñe que la besaba? estoy haciendo muchos sueños despierto! y si en realidad para ella no fue nada? solo otro sintoma de que " extraño a videl"..)

gohan estaba pensando en eso cuando escucho una voz y sintio otra vez ese ki tan particular, pero ahora eso ya no lo preocupaba

- adios bulma! adios trunks! ( si gohan hubiera estado adentro hubiera notado que otra vez Liian habia mirado insistentemente la camara de gravedad)

la puerta se abrio y gohan quedo como paralizado frente a ella, Liian estaba saliendo pero no lo veia porque seguia volteada despidiendose de trunks, y lo inevitable ocurrio: los dos se chocaron ( de que otra forma iba a ser? entre gohan que no se atreve a moverse y Liian que no mira por donde camina..) y aunque gohan se sintiera total y completamente "paralizado" tuvo la fuerza justa para agarrarla por la cintura y evitar que se cayera ( ~_^ )

- ah! eres tu gohan!

le da un gentil beso en la mejilla

- buenos dias!

gohan no se puede mover, parece que estuviera en estado de shock

- ( en verdad no lo soñe! ayer si la bese y ahora va a estar conmigo!)

- gohan?...

gohan sigue como embobado mirandola

- ^-^ ( que gracioso es este chico! a ver como reacciona si hago esto..)

Liian le pone los brazos entorno al cuello y se acerca al maximo que uno puede, faltaba menos de un milimetro para que sus labios se tocaran!

- que te pasa gohan?

este siente como electricidad en todo su cuerpo, pero aprovechando que estaba tan cerca la beso, ahora si sin ninguna timidez!

- nada, no me pasa nada...

Liian finge enojo

- como que nada? ayer siempre tenias una mano sobre mi y no te sonrojabas para nada, y ahora que vengo y te doy un beso en la mejilla te pones mas rojo que un tomate!

- aun no puedo creer que te tengo tan cerca de mi.... poder abrazarte sin tenerle miedo a tu reaccion

lo cual hizo acto seguido, despues de haberla vuelto a abrazar fue ella la que dijo:

- vamos gohan... que llegamos tarde!

gohan miro su reloj

- waaaaaa!! en 10 minutos empiezan las clases!!!

la tomo de la mano y empezarona correr a un lugar donde nadie los viera para que gohan pueda llamar a su nube voladora.

y bueno gracias a la nubecita llegaron a su colegio en 9 minutos y 10 segundos, les tomo 40 segundos subir los escalones hasta su clase y 10 segundos para abrir la puerta de golpe ocasionando que todos los voltearan a ver

- * que suerte! aun no llega el profesor! verdad Liian?*

gohan oye que la clase cuchichea mirandolos

- * Liian?..*

- * gohan... tu mano...*

bueno, no es tan grave! pero para dos personas que niegan totalmente tener algo que ver juntos es algo sospechoso que esten agarraditos de las manos... gohan aun no se la habia soltado...

- * hmm.. y que? no importa no?*

acto seguido toma a Liian por la cintura y la besa enfrente de todos

toda la clase - O_O!!!!!

la misma histerica de siempre - buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! mi vida termino!!...

gohan no parece prestarle la mas minima atencion a sus compañeros que los miran con cara de sorpresa

- gohan...

el le acaricia el rostro

- no es de suma importancia lo que piensen, o si?

- no, claro que no...

se iban a volver a besar cuando...

- ejem!

los dos se voltearon y se pusieron mas rojos que todos los tomates del planeta! se separaron inmediatamente y corrienron a sus asientos

los dos - buenos dias profesor!

- (suspiro) creo que es mejor que no diga nada...empezemos la clase de una vez, asi acabaremos mas rapido...

y en el dia no paso nada interesante, aparte de que en la clase de deporte estaban viendo tenis y Liian hizo un servicio que iba a mas de 280 km/h y que nadie pudo contestar ^_^ que fuerza, no?. en fin.. terminaron las clases y gohan estaba acompañando a Liian al mismo lugar de siempre, para que nadie viera que llamaba a la nube voladora

- como hiciste ese servicio tan fuerte Liian? descompusiste la maquina!

- vamos! no fue tan fuerte...

- si que lo fue... yo no llego mas alla de 150 km/h y ya nadie me lo podia contestar!

Liian solo sonrie y gohan le devuelve la sonrisa

- bueno ya.... NUBE VOLADORAAA!!!

llega la nube y como siempre gohan acompaña a Liian hasta capsule corp. ella ya va a entrar cuando nota que gohan tiene como ganas de decir algo

- que pasa gohan?

el parece incomodo

- pues... mañana es sabado... y como no te voy a ver en el colegio pense que... no se... podriamos ir a hacer algo juntos...

Liian parece divertida

- tanto lio para decirme eso? en verdad eres muy timido! ( le da un beso en la mejilla, lo cual ocasiona que gohan se sonroje y que ella, al notar su reaccion, ria suavemente ) me encantaria salir contigo mañana! a ver... que hariamos?

gohan se queda callado y baja la mirada, ella vuelve a reir

- estuviste tan ocupado pensando en invitarme que no sabes ni lo que hariamos, ay gohan! mira: tu lo piensas y en cuanto tengas una idea me llamas, de todos modos puedes estar seguro que aceptare!

- en serio?

ella asiente

- debes pensar que soy ridiculo... te invito pero no se ni a que...

- no importa gohan!... entonces, me llamas en cuanto tengas una idea?

- esta bien

el hace como que se va, pero vuelve a tomar a Liian por sorpresa y le da un beso de despedida

- * sere cobarde por siempre tomarte por sorpresa.. pero asi me gusta, no tienes tiempo de reaccionar..*

la suelta, le acaricia una ultima vez el rostro y se va.

gohan no tenia ganas de volver de inmediato a su casa, asi que se quedo paseando un rato por la ciudad, estaba muy tranquilo cuando sintio que habia algo en su bolsillo ( ! ) puso la mano en su bolsillo y saco un pedazo de papel, lo desdoblo y vio que era el dibujo de Liian, eso lo hizo recordarla pero otro detalle lo hizo decender a la tierra

- ( cierto! estas letras y calculos extraños! aun no me ha dicho lo que eran! he estado mucho tiempo con ella y esto se me habia olvidado por completo!!... tengo que volver a capsule corp.!)

gohan va corriendo hacia el edificio en cuestion y toca el timbre, para su gran sorpresa es bulma la que le abre la puerta

- gohan...

- hola bulma!

-Liian salio a hacer unas compras con trunks

- eh? como sabes que...

bulma solo le señala la camara de seguridad

- tuvieron la mala suerte de que me diera la locura de mirar las grabaciones!

gohan se sonroja al pensar que bulma los vio besarse tantas veces

- no te preocupes, hacen linda pareja y ya se lo dije a ella tambien!.. el unico que esta medio malhumorado con esta noticia es trunks, pero dime: pasa algo? te ves preocupado!

gohan le muestra el papel

- mmh... parece un plano, y que son estos simbolos extraños?

- pensaba que tu me lo podrias decir si no estaba ella... yo creo que son calculos e indicaciones, tal vez para construir la maquina que dibujo

- esto es muy interesante! gohan... me podrias dejar este dibujo para que lo estudie? es que me aburro mucho ultimamente!

- oh.. claro, quedatelo... pero..

- tendre cuidado gohan, te lo devolvere en cuanto logre decifrar un minimo que nos permita entender

- bien, gracias bulma!

- no hay de que!

gohan se fue, habia demasiadas cosas en su cabeza, pero el no queria creer la mayoria

- ( tal vez papa tenia razon.. puede ser que sea una enemiga y que solo me haya utilizado.. no gohan! no pienses en esas estupideces! no te puede estar utilizando! no despues de como nos besamos! es mas, mañana vas a tener una gran cita con ella! ...)

casi sin pensar realmente en lo que hacia gohan habia llegado al cine, cuando se dio cuenta de donde estaba solo penso:

- ( debe ser el destino..)

y empezo a ver la cartelera, tal vez podria llevar a Liian a ver una pelicula, estaba muy concentrado cuando..

- gohan!

no tuvo ni tiempo de voltear a ver quien era porque unas manos le taparon los ojos

- quien soy?

-pues... no se.. ( este no es su estilo! quien sera?)

- no sabes? bueno, te ayudo un poco..

sintio como lo besaban, le habian quitado las manos de enfrente de los ojos pero el los habia cerrado, estaba pensando en Liian.. en su mente de una forma u otra siempre estaba ella, por eso correspodio el beso durante unas milesimas de segundo, pero despues recordo que no podia ser ella, abrio los ojos y empujo algo violentamente a esa persona que lo habia besado

- videl!! que haces?!

==============

- gohan...

- dime por que hiciste eso!!! ( Liian... perdoname! solo te quiero a ti! ojala me perdones!)

( pobre gohan! se siente culpable!)

videl se le acerca y trata de ponerle los brazos en torno al cuello pero gohan la rechaza

- vaya! pense que eso querias, te queria dar gusto!

- contestame videl, por que me besaste?!

- gohan, mi cielo..

- ( y a esta que le pasa?)

-.. trato de reparar el mayor error de mi vida! nunca debi dejarte, fue una tonteria!

gohan la mira desconfiado

- olvidemoslo todo y volvamos a empezar, si?

- crees que es asi de facil?

videl se queda callada

- me lastimaste mucho cuando me dejaste, no se puede retomar una relacion asi como asi!

- pero ya me di cuenta que yo aun te quiero gohan!

- un poco tarde la cosa... seria mucho si logro ser tu amigo...

- conque amigo eh?... mmh.... pues entonces esta muy bien!

- que dices?! ( no pense que se rindiera tan rapido!)

- entonces vamos a salir mañana como amigos! que te parece?

- tengo que salir con alguien mañana...

- ( no creo que ya haya conseguido chica! el pobre es demasiado timido!) pues entonces ven con esa persona! yo tambien ire con un amigo y asi todos felices!

- pero videl...

- los veo a los dos mañana enfrente de la heladeria, te parece?

- videl...

- a las ocho! de la noche claro esta!

- videl!!!

- te quiero, hasta mañana!

videl lo vuelve a besar pero esta vez gohan no le corresponde para nada y la rechaza de inmediato

- deja de hacer eso!

- ( rie ) ya veras que te va a volver a gustar!

videl sale corriendo y se despide haciendo señas con la mano, en cuanto se fue gohan estuvo durante un rato en estado de shock, se toco los labios

- Liian...yo te quiero a ti.. estoy seguro!

y salio corriendo sin rumbo una vez mas, tal vez recorrio toda la ciudad porque cuando paro ya era de noche, estaba en el parque donde habia besado a Liian por primera vez y eso lo hizo tener aun mas remordimientos, se sento en un banco que estaba cerca

- ( Liian .. disculpame.. soy un tonto!..)

una especie de chirrido lo saco de sus pensamientos

- ( y eso?)

se acerco hacia donde salia el ruido, venia de los columpios y ahi estaba alguien

- (Liian!)

estaba de espaldas pero la reconocio a la primera mirada, se estaba acercando a ella cuando volvio a pasar lo mismo que en el hotel

- ( pero estoy tan bien ahora! nunca habia estado tan bien con alguien!.......... si ya se que te estuve suplicando irme pero el es tan.......no, no, no, no, no, por favor eso no!......... ( su "voz"se oyo un poco mas nerviosa) ah, hola...... pero p......perdon, lo olvide!......ya se que nunca te gusto ni el ni nadie de su familia!....... ( su voz se hace mas firme) tendre muchas cosas en comun contigo pero los sentimientos no hacen parte ellas!!............ouch! no tienes por que regañarme tan feo.......( suspiro de exasperacion) no me obligues a hacerlo!........ ya esta! lo lograste!....... no me amenaces, ya no soy un bebe!....... lo siento mucho! yo nunca di una pataleta por algo pero estoy muy tentada de hacerlo! ( gohan ve como empieza a levantar su pie)...... lo siento mucho! el pie a hablado, no me ire hoy y eso es todo!!! ( deja caer su pie, como si hubiera dado, efectivamente, una pataleta)..... nada me hara cambiar de opinion! ni tu ni nadie!...... estas enojado porque estas preocupado por tu hija y la quieres ver? o porque que ella te desobedezca es un duro golpe a tu orgullo? piensalo bien!)

gohan dejo de escuchar lo que pensaba, probablemente porque la especie de comunicacion habia terminado, y pudo notar como algo que el habia visto cerca de su oreja habia desaparecido tambien, ella se quedo sin hacer nada, columpiandose suavemente. el quiso acercarse solo un poco mas pero tuvo la mala suerte de tropezar con la raiz de un arbol, Liian se volteo

- gohan? pense que estarias en tu casa a estas horas....

gohan se levanta pero no le puede sostener la mirada

- pues ya ves que no.... no tenia ganas de volver y me quede a pasear.... para ser sincero yo tambien pense que estarias en tu casa..

-no... tenia que salir a pensar un poco... ademas siempre me gusto mas la noche que el dia y decidi salir 

Liian nota que gohan esta demasiado concentrado mirando sus pies

- y este repentino interes por tus pies a que se debe? te paso algo?

gohan no contesta pero se ve muy mal, ella se levanta del columpio y se acerca mas a el

- gohan? sabes que me puedes contar cualquier cosa...

el otra vez la toma por sorpresa y la abraza fuertemente

- Liian...disculpame, yo solo te quiero a ti!!

Liian esta muy sorprendida por su reaccion 

- por que me dices eso? de que te tengo que disculpar?

- Liian, ven conmigo.. te tengo que decir algo..

gohan se lleva a Liian hacia donde el se habia sentado y le cuenta lo que habia pasado con videl, pero no le conto lo del dibujo... aun no se lo podia contar

Liian se habia volteado, gohan no lo veia pero ella estaba llorando

- Liian...

-..si crees que te voy a dejar ir solo con ella estas muy equivocado! vamos a ir los dos, no importa a donde sea el lugar al que quiere ir

gohan le volteo la cara, no lo hubiera hecho porque su mirada casi lo mata! era otra vez esa mirada fria, profunda, casi asesina, una mirada que hasta parecia expresar odio, podia congelar a cualquiera con solo mirarlo de esa forma

- ( no Liian, no me mires asi! no soporto que me mires de esa forma!)

- ( por que estoy tan enojada con el? no es su culpa! )

el la quiere abrazar pero ella no corresponde el abrazo

- Liian, no soporto que seas tan fria conmigo!

- soy fria por naturaleza gohan, siempre he sido fria con todos...

- no es cierto!conmigo al menos no eras tan fria, desde que nos conocimos eras menos fria conmigo que con los demas

- esta en mi sangre gohan, en mi caracter... en el de los dos, tu eres mucho menos frio que yo pero eso ya es por culpa de los padres, pero esta en nuestra naturaleza ser frios, no sentir nada.. mi padre ya esta al borde de la crisis de nervios porque he admitido que siento algo que nunca hubiera tenido que sentir por alguien, menos por la persona por la cual siento lo que siento...

-Liian me estas confundiendo! que quieres decir con todo eso?

- estoy segura que lo entenderas gohan, solo piensa un poco

Liian se levanta para irse pero gohan la retiene por el brazo

- Liian no te vayas

- no estoy enojada, si es lo que quieres saber, estoy triste.. tal vez decepcionada, pero no estoy enojada contigo

- no te creo Liian...

- que demostracion quieres? a ver.. como te convenso?

Liian le toma suavemente la cara y le da un dulce beso, pero eso solo hace que gohan tenga menos ganas de soltarla

- sueltame gohan... ya es muy duro para mi

- no te quiero perder Liian..

- no me vas a perder.. igual te vere mañana, me perderias si estuviera enojada, pero no lo estoy

-Liian!

- por favor gohan...

la suelta, y ella se va corriendo a todo lo que da

- ( no te voltees! no te voltees! si te volteas nunca vas a poder irte! como demonios deje que esto se me fuera de las manos?!)

- ( se fue... gohan, acabas de hacer una gran estupidez! que esperas?! ve a buscarla!)

gohan reacciono un poco tarde, por mas que corrio no la pudo alcanzar.. como ya era muy tarde y se tenia que ir a su casa no tuvo mas remedio que llamar a su nube voladora, pero lo unico que hizo durante todo el camino fue pensar:

- ( gohan, eres un triple idiota!)

===========

sabado, 6 de la tarde, gohan habia pasado el dia intentando llamar a Liian pero al parecer no habia vuelto anoche

- ( que le habra pasado? estoy preocupado, donde estara?..)

estaba pensando en eso cuando su hermano entro en su cuarto

- hermano?

- que quieres goten?

- llamada para ti

- quien es ?

- adivina

- goten!

- bueno, bueno! empieza con l...

- Liian!

gohan se levanto rapido y corrio hacia el telefono

- Liian, eres tu?

- si gohan...

- intente llamarte todo el dia, donde estabas? no volviste a capsule corp.!

- no, no volvi... tenia que hablar con alguien

- bueno, no importa.. estas bien? porque llamaste?

- te tengo que decir algo.. puedes venir?

- seguro! donde tengo que ir?

- al mismo lugar donde tienes que estar a las 8, pero apurate por favor! ya no tengo mucho tiempo...

- estoy ahi en menos de un segundo!!!

colgo y salio rapido al jardin a llamar a su nube voladora, iba mas rapido y se iba a cansar menos. llego frente a la heladeria a las 7:30

- ( demonios! hubiera jurado que iba a llegar mas rapido con la nube voladora!)

gohan no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en eso porque vio a esa persona que el habia estado esperando ver

- Liian!

corrio hacia ella y la abrazo

- Liian! me asustaste! pense que te habia pasado algo!

- no me puede pasar nada gohan....

- me da gusto que estes bien!

le levanto el rostro para besarla pero al mirar sus ojos se quedo frio, ya no eran de un profundo azul marino oscuro, el color oceano habia desaparecido y su brillo se habia apagado, ahora tenian el color de un frio gris claro, parecian ojos de hielo, su mirada era aun mas penetrante y daba escalofrios a cualquiera que la mirara a los ojos demasiado tiempo

- tus ojos..

- cambian de color segun mi estado de animo... nunca te lo dije?

- no

- normalmente son azul oscuro, del color del oceano.. pero segun mi estado de animo cambian a diferentes tonalidades

- y que estado de animo es este?

- tu dimelo...

gohan no pudo evitar acariciarle el rostro, aunque sus ojos fueran tan frios el seguia pensando distinguir un poco de calidez en esa mirada asesina

- te quiero Liian...

ella ignoro lo que dijo

- te llame para, sobretodo, preguntarte si habias pensado en lo que te dije ayer

-Liian..

- gohan! por favor! tienes que pensar en lo que te dije ayer! tienes que entender lo que quiere decir! te estoy ayudando demasiado, ya cambie demasiadas cosas!

- cambiaste demasiadas cosas?

- gohan! queda poco tiempo, te tienes que dar cuenta!

- lo intento...pero lo unico que me doy cuenta es que te quiero

- no gohan! no debes quererme! no se puede!

- porque?! dijiste que tu tambien me querias!

- ese es el problema! no nos podemos querer!

la toma por la cintura

- Liian,no me controlo cuando estoy contigo... dime porque!

Liian ya tenia lagrimas en sus ojos, que por cierto habian vuelto a cambiar de color: eran otra vez color oceano y brillaban mas que antes, pero se veian tan tristes...

- gohan sueltame... crees que es facil para mi?!

la suelta, el tambien empezaba a tener lagrimas en los ojos

- no te dejare irte Liian

la iba a besar cuando...

- gohan! yujuuuu!!

- ( esta no podia caer peor!)

- que bueno que estes a tiempo! te presento a allen, es amigo mio

por mas que lo intenta gohan no puede fingir que no paso nada

- mucho gusto

- y ella quien es? es guapa!

- allen!

gohan se enoja un poco

- ella es Liian, es mi..

- ...su amiga, soy nueva en satan city asi que me propuso acompañarlos para conocer esta ciudad, es mas grande!

videl no parece muy contenta

-mmh, bueno... allen, te ocupas de Liian! y tu y yo, gohan, vamos a caminar adelante!

videl toma a gohan del brazo y se lo lleva unos metros por delante de allen y Liian, gohan se la pasa volteandose y aunque ve que Liian no le presta la mas minima atencion a allen esta muy procupado por ella

- no te voltees tanto gohan! dejalos divertirse, a tu amiguita no le pasara nada!

gohan esta muy enojado con videl, esencialmente todo eso era su culpa, si no se la hubiera encontrado en el cine nunca se hubiera enojado con Liian ( aunque es ella la que se enojo con el) y en estos momentos solo estarian ellos dos, disfrutando de una gran cita y gohan hubiera sido feliz! o al menos eso pensaba el..

- videl, a donde demonios vamos?!

- estas muy impaciente mi gohan! vamos a un karaoke nuevo, abrio hace apenas dos dias!

- ( WHAT?!)

- ya vas a ver, es muy lindo

- videl... nunca me gustaron esas cosas!

- ya vas a ver que este te va a gustar! no seas tan cerrado, corazon!

- deja de...

gohan se quedo callado,Liian estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar todo lo que decia y el pudo sentir como su ki aumentaba a una velocidad impresionante, ni se esforsaba en ocultarlo! gohan se volteo rapidamente y pudo notar que sus ojos otra vez habian cambiado de color: esta vez eran azul claro con unos reflejos color onyx y tambien creyo ver como su pelo empezaba a tener reflejos rubios, pero solo por un instante.... su pelo no tardo en volverse tan oscuro como antes, pero sus ojos matuvieron ese color azul claro-onyx y ella mantuvo una expresion fria, extrañamente familiar

- ( Liian! sera que eres una...)

- gohan! me escuchas? ya llegamos!

- eh? ah, si! pues que bien, que quieres que haga?

- hmpf! vamos a entrar! dile a tu amiguita que se apure! como la aguantas? es muy lenta! ademas que no parece ser una luz! eres demasiado amable gohan, mejor mandala a volar! que clase de idiota no tiene sus propios amigos?

- YA CALLATE VIDEL!!!!!

videl se quedo un rato callada, mirandolo sorprendida, pero despues de unos segundos volvio a sonreir

- y encima la defiendes! que lindo eres gohan!

lo iba a besar en la mejilla pero el la rechazo

- como quieres que volvamos a tener una relacion si siempre me rechazas?!

- ya te dije que no queria volver a tener una relacion...

- vas a ver.. te obligare a quererme AY!!!

videl se toco el hombro, parecia dolerle un poco

- me choque contra un clavo o que? me lastime el hombro! allen, estoy sangrando?

- no puedo ver si no quitas tu mano!

videl quita su mano

- solo un poco, no parece nada grave

- ouch! .... bueno no sera esto que me impida estar contigo gohan!

aunque dijera eso a videl parecia dolerle un poco mas, gohan volteo a ver a Liian: tenia la misma sonrisa malevola que cuando el creia que le habia atravezado el pie a aquel chico... la misma sonrisa malevola que...... vegeta? si! ahi esta! esa mirada fria, esa sonrisa malevola, esos ojos tan profundos capaces de hacer estremeser a cualquiera, todas esas expresiones eran de vegeta!!! de ahi las habia visto!!!

- (" esta en mi naturaleza ser fria, esta en la tuya.. somos frios por naturaleza, no sentimos nada.." Liian, acaso eres... una sayayin? )

gohan se habia quedado viendola, ella lo habia notado, lo miraba con una sonrisa de satisfaccion y tenia los brazos cruzados

- ( tendra algo que ver con el? es exactamente la misma actitud!)

gohan empezo a recordar todas la actitudes de Liian desde que la habia conocido, en verdad habia un gran parecido con las actitudes de vegeta en la mayoria!

- ( " esos insectos que me molestan todo el dia.... he admitido que siento algo que nunca hubiera tenido que sentir.... todo es tu culpa!.." como he podido ser tan ciego?! es muy parecida a vegeta, por eso se me hizo familiar!..)

gohan volvia a tener sospechas cuando recordo otras cosas

- ( " que tienes gohan?..... en verdad crees que aun amo a goten?.... ay gohan!....( vuelve a ver cuando la beso por accidente en el parque).....eres muy importante para mi gohan....( vuelve a ver cuando la beso enfrente de capsule corp. y esta vez no era un accidente!).... hasta mañana gohan!.. ( recuerda el sonido de su risa)..."pero todas esas actitudes, no tienen nada que ver con vegeta! ella puede ser tan dulce... y no voy a admitir que en realidad no sienta nada! no hubiera podido fingir durante tanto tiempo! ademas.. ( vuelve a recordar todas las veces que la beso) fue tan dulce! nunca me habia sentido tan feliz, solo cuando estaba con ella, cuando la tenia en mis brazos....aunque sea una sayayin tiene mucha dulzura, tiene sentimientos, sentimientos por mi, estoy seguro de eso!!!)

- gohan? ya vamos a entrar, ven!

videl parece estar mejor de su hombro y entra apresuradamente a ese lugar, parecia mas discoteca que karaoke! todo lleno de luces y las personas que cantaban tenian la musica a todo volumen!

- allen! apurate!

- voy, videl!

- apurate te digo!( les habla a gohan y Liian) ustedes dos, vayan por mesa! allen y yo vamos a ver algo

- en serio?

- * ven y callate!*

videl se lleva a allen a traves de la bola de personas que estan bailando ( esa es una de las particularidades de este karaoke!) dejando a Liian y a gohan solos en la entrada

- pues vamos...

Liian empieza a avansar pero gohan le vuelve a agarrar la mano, hace que ella lo acaricie

- ya lo estaba hechando en falta....

ella se dirige hacia una de las mesas mas alejadas de la zona donde se metieron allen y videl, gohan la sigue tomando de la mano, llega a una mesa bastante alejada y ahi ella voltea a verlo

- * puedes dudar de lo que quieras, excepto de esto..*

le pone los brazos entorno al cuello y lo besa dulcemente, gohan habia esperado todo el dia para eso! le puso las manos en la cintura y la beso como lo hacia antes, antes de todo este lio con videl

- gohan, perdoname... yo soy la que se tiene que disculpar

- tu no te tienes que disculpar por nada

- no te doy sufucientes explicaciones..... tu mereces algo mucho mejor gohan

- no existe eso, nadie es mejor que tu

-....

- te vas a quedar conmigo, verdad?

- gohan, yo.....

- tu no eres como ellos! tu sientes algo por mi, Liian, dime que no estoy equivocado!

Liian quedo callada, parecia pensar en una buena manera de decir las cosas, de repente parecio ocurrisele una idea

- gohan, que quieres decir con "ellos"?

- ( me esta desviando la pregunta!)

- ( se estara dando cuenta de algo?)

- Liian, tu contestame... sientes algo por mi, verdad? tu no eres tan fria...

- ( es dificil contestarle... en verdad siento algo por este chico? es muy lindo, muy amable y el parece quererme, pero no puedo quererlo! nunca podriamos estar juntos!...... esa mirada...es tan calida, tan dulce! me encanta la mirada de este chico... y me siento tan bien estando asi abrazada con el! pero no deberia! cambie muchas cosas en su vida!! lo mejor sera que me olvide, igual yo.....yo....yo no puedo!! que me pasa?! nunca se me habia hecho dificil romperle el corazon a un chico! y el sigue esperando mi respuesta! que digo? que hago? nunca me habia pasado esto! que hay que hacer?! por que mi corazon late tan rapido? que es este sentimiento tan raro? tantas preguntas van a hacer que mi cabeza estalle!! nunca antes me habia pasado esto cuando lo veia!... aunque tal vez era porque sabia que el....)

- Liian, pasa algo? tienes lagrimas en los ojos

- ( por que se preocupa por mi? por que le dije todo lo que le dije? por que es tan duro decirle que no siento nada?..... tal vez sea porque... si siento algo... es eso posible? )

sin que ella se diera cuenta las lagrimas habian empezado a rodar por sus mejillas

- Liian.. por que lloras?

- porque yo...

lo miro a los ojos, esos ojos que tenian una calidez acogedora, en verdad se veia procupado por ella

- ( por que me miras asi gohan? te das cuenta de lo que tus ojos me hacen?..)

- Liian..

gohan le limpiaba dulcemente las lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos, Liian en verdad se veia rara y el seguia esperando su respuesta

- ( Liian contestame, ya me lastimaron una vez... pero se que tu no eres asi )

los ojos de gohan parecian hipnotizarla, el la seguia acariciando y cada caricia parecia abrirle los ojos a ese sentimiento que queria ocultar

- ( me duele contener esto! no se lo que sea pero es muy fuerte!!)

abrazo muy fuerte a gohan, el estaba algo sorprendido

- ai... aishiteru gohan...

lo solto, gohan quedo con la boca abierta por la sorpresa y bastante sonrojado ( por no decir que era la vez donde mas se sonrojo en todo este fic!)

- que... que dijiste?

- que te amo... o al menos eso creo

- ( es una palabra muy fuerte! no pensaba que fuera tanto! ahora soy yo el que duda, antes estaba seguro de que la amaba, sigo estando loco por ella.. pero es para tanto? en verdad tengo un sentimiento tan fuerte?.........creo... que me da miedo... es tan hermosa!)

- te sorprendiste.. la verdad es que a mi tambien me cayeron por sorpresa estos sentimientos... solo pense que me gustabas

- y que te hizo cambiar de opinion?

Liian le acaricio dulcemente el rostro y lo miro con mucha dulzura ( aunque ella no se diera cuenta! ^_^) lo cual hizo que gohan se sonrojara muchisimo

- esos ojos tan dulces que tienes.... nunca nadie me habia mirado de forma tan gentil..

gohan en verdad estaba muy sonrojado y le daban miedo esos sentimientos tan fuertes

- a mi tambien....

gohan la miro cada vez mas sorprendido

- tambien tengo miedo....

- miedo?

- a este sentimiento...

-.... como sabes que tengo miedo?..

- se ve en tu cara...

- ( es la unica que puede leerme la cara...)

- aunque si de verdad te sientes muy incomodo nos dejamos de ver y punto final.

gohan no podia ni hacerse a la idea, la tomo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia el algo bruscamente

- deja de decir estupideces!

- crees que lo sean? puede hasta que te encuentres con otra chica, y que yo logre..( gohan vio como tragaba saliva dificultosamente)... conseguirme novio...

la expresion de gohan cambio de pe a pa, se veia algo enojado

- tu eres solo mia Liian, no dejare que se te acerque ningun otro chico!!!

gohan se dio cuenta de lo que habia dicho cuando vio la expresion de Liian: se veia sorprendida pero muy divertida

- ( ahi esta... aunque no nos guste, hay veces en que " la otra parte" es mas fuerte...la parte orgullosa, celosa y posesiva, mi dulce gohan... no estas acostumbrado a verla, pero yo si, es una parte de mi que conozco muy bien..)

- yo...lo siento...no se porque dije eso...

- no es nada

Liian se iba a safar pero gohan la sostenia con mucha fuerza

- gohan...

- videl aun no ha vuelto, no me arruines este momento... quiero estar cerca de ti

la abrazo con aun mas fuerza

- dejame aprovecharlo, ya no tengo miedo...

su rostro se fue acercando al de ella muy lentamente, hasta fundirse en un profundo y dulce beso

- ( Liian... si supieras cuanto te amo..)

============

- entendiste lo que tienes que hacer allen?

- acaparar la atencion de Liian para que tu puedas estar tranquila con gohan...

- exacto! no quiero que esa niñita moleste a gohan, el es tan bueno ( por no decir tonto!) que se la trae aunque sea una carga!!

- sera una carga pero esta buena!!

- haz lo que quieras con tal de llamarle la atencion! y mas adelante en la noche la voy a ridiculizar al maximo!!

- como?

- hay un concurso de canto, y bueno... lo mas seguro es que no sepa cantar bien! ji, ji, ji!!

- no esta mal esa idea!

- verdad que no?

vaya! a mi normalmente me cae muy bien videl, pero realmente se esta pasando!!! en fin... ya estan volviendo a la mesa, falta ver si descubren a Liian y a gohan como los dejamos...

============

fiuf!!!por suerte gohan y Liian se habian soltado y estaban sentados uno al lado del otro 

- hola, hola! ya volvi! me extrañaste gohan?

- pues la verdad...

- verdad que si? sabia que me ibas a extrañar!

gohan solo suspira resignado y Liian mira a videl con una mezcla muy rara de celos, odio y burla

- sientate al lado mio gohan!

videl mete una silla entre Liian y gohan, allen aprovecha la situacion y se sienta en la otra silla libre al lado de Liian

- eres linda sabes?

- ah si...

Liian ni parece prestarle atencion, esta bastante concentrada mirando la escena en donde esta cantando un chico, canta muy mal por cierto!

- a mi me gustaria salir con una chica como tu

- que mala suerte tienes..

- eh? por que?

- las chicas como yo somos las mas exigentes...

allen estaba muy absorto mirandola, asi que no noto que el escenario donde estaba el chico que cantaba mal se derrumbo con un olor a quemado..

- como que exigentes?

- prohibido salir con tus amigos, estar disponible las 24 horas, aguantar las llamadas a las 5:30 de la madrugada, adorar a mis padres, soportar a mis dos hermanos mayores, aguantar las novatadas de mis amigas, llevarme de compras todos los fines de semana, sentirte capaz de cambiar de peinado cuando no me gusta el que tienes, cambiar de look cada dia etc, etc...

allen traga saliva con dificultad, gohan esconde a duras penas su risa

- videl, te puedo hablar?

- que quieres allen?!

- ven

- ay! siempre tienes que fastidiar!

videl y allen se alejan, una vez que estan lejos gohan se pone a reir

- como lo callaste!

- se hace lo que se puede

- estuvo realmente genial! si hubieras visto la cara que puso!

- lo debi dejar frio

- en serio eres tan exigente? no me habias hablado de todos esos requisitos!

- ay, vamos gohan! yo no soy asi! le estuve enumerando todo lo que las chicas de mi antiguo colegio les pedian a sus novios!

gohan se le acerca y le acaricia la cara

- y tu que les pedias?

- que le pedia.. goten fue el unico antes que tu, nunca tuve muchos novios... tenia que estar muy segura de mis sentimientos...

hubo un momento de silencio

- solo le pedi quererme por lo que yo realmente era... es lo unico que pido... pero el no cumplio, sus citas eran mas importantes...

al mirarla gohan nota algo

- ya no lloras, antes cuando hablabas de el llorabas, pero ya no...

- porque encontre a alguien que creo que realmente me quiere....

hubo un momento de silencio

- ( lo que acaba de decir es muy dulce... no puede venir de vegeta!)

-....

gohan no puede evitar sonreir al ver la escena destruida

- puedes estar segura de que te quiero!

- en serio?...

- en cuanto encuentre una mejor manera de probartelo puedes estra segura de que lo hare, pero mientras tanto a mi esta manera me gusta mucho...

la vuelve a besar, tomandola otra vez por sorpresa

- ( gohan.... estoy cada vez mas segura de que...te amo... esto me traera problemas...pero por el momento estoy bien...muy bien..)

==================

videl y allen habian vuelto, ella se habia sentado otra vez al lado de gohan pero allen habia preferido sentarse lejos de Liian, lo cual provoco que ella y gohan intercambiaran una mirada divertida. videl estaba hable y hable con gohan, pero el no le hacia caso, y Liian estaba mirando atentamente por todas partes cuando un hombre vestido muy elegante ( parecia ser el patron del karaoke) subio en el escenario ya reconstruido ( o mas bien remplazado)

- y ahora daremos por iniciado nuestro gran concurso de canto! el primer premio es un viaje romantico a venecia para dos personas ( este premio es muy caro para mi empresa! pero la primera impresion es muy importante!) el ganador/ ganadora podra quedarse con el viaje o regalarselo a dos otras personas. y dicho esto: QUE COMIENCE EL CONCURSO!!

otro chico tambien vestido elegante subio al escenario y ahi le vendaron los ojos

- ahora mi hijo jay eligira al azar al primer concursante que cantara frente a nuestro jurado de profesionales, el candidato/ candidata no solo tendra que tener buena voz sino que tambien tendra que tener cierto conocimiento musical ya que tendra que interpretar una cancion elegida por los musicos, obviamente el concursante no sabra que cancion es la que cantara!

el chico ese empezo a dar algunas vueltas y cuando paro de girar su mano apunto hacia... (adivinen!).. Liian!!

- ( fiuf! este hijo de ricachon no fue facil de sobornar pero lo logre! espero que videl no me exija mas cosas imposibles!)

- bien! mi hijo ha elegido a una linda candidata completamente al azar! .... señorita suba al escenario!

Liian no tuvo mas remedio que subir no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de odio a videl y decirle a gohan que la iba a matar ( bueno, no se lo dijo pero señalo a videl y despues paso su dedo por su cuello como si se lo cortara a ella)

- pero que linda candidata!_ dijo el director del karaoke dandole un microfono_ ahora haganos el favor de interpretar esta cancion que la banda de musicos ha elegido, buena suerte!

los musicos empezaron a tocar una musica suave ( pero hay que decir que no dejaba de tener ritmo!) la musica era muy hermosa y gohan pudo notar como la mirada de Liian parecia iluminarse, al parecer conocia la cancion, empezo a moverse suavemente como marcando el compas y en el momento justo empezo a cantar con una voz preciosa, cristalina...

-"people ask if i'm in love with you

cause i'm sitting here with your picture and smilin' to myself

i'm kinda lost in my own thoughts of you

my heart speaks before my mind thiks trough, and i blush as i say yes...."

toda la sala se quedo en silencio, incluso a los que no les interesaba ese concurso, se callaron todos para escucharla, gohan nunca habia escuchado una voz tan dulce estaba totalmente embobado pero pudo ver claramente que videl estaba mas que frustrada ( ja, ja!)

-"what a feeling of vulnerability comin' over me

and i'm feeling weak and i can't speak

i can't think

never thought i'd give in so willingly to a human being

with abilities to set me free..mmh, let me be me

makes wanna say..."

- ( "nunca pense que me rendiria tan facil frente a estos sentimientos humanos.." me miro muy fijo cuando dijo eso... me estara confirmando lo que yo sospecho?...sabra acaso que sospecho algo?..)

su mirada vuelve a cruzar la de Liian mientras ella seguia cantando

- ( es realmente la chica mas hermosa que haya visto en toda mi vida!...no creo que este fingiendo.. espero que no este fingiendo.. creo.. que en verdad amo con locura a esta chica.....)

gohan la ve sonreirle, seguia cantando precioso!

- ( ... en verdad es ella!.. es con ella que quiero estar!..todas estas sospechas se arreglaran de una manera u otra, poco me importa que sea una sayayin, que tenga algo que ver con vegeta..! tengo que decirle que la amo! tengo que decirselo ahora que todo esta claro!... YO LA AMO!!)

- gohan esa niña te esta coqueteando o soy yo la que sueña?

- debes estar soñando videl

contesto gohan con aire despistado puesto que parecia que ella le estuviera dedicando el ultimo estribillo ya que no paro de mirarlo en lo que lo cantaba

-"it's so amazing how something so sweet has come and rearranged my life

i've been kissed by destiny, oooh, heaven came and saved me

an angel was placed at my feet, this isn't ordinary

he's loving me for me.."

la cancion termino segundos despues, y luego de tres milesimas de segundo de silencio toda la sala se levanto y empazaron a oirse bravos y aplausos por todas partes, tan fuertes que hubieran podido quedarse sordos si acababan de entrar en ese mismo momento, la aplaudian tanto que parecia ser una estrella en pleno concierto! parece que le tomo algo de tiempo caer en cuenta de lo bien que habia cantado porque parecio muy sorprendida con todos esos aplausos, pero despues de un rato sonrio levemente e hizo una cortes reverencia

- ejem.. bueno..

el director levanto su mano para que cesaran los aplausos

- bien.. ejem.. señorita.. ahora veremos que piensan los jueces de su voz

- denle el premio a ella, no vale la pena seguir buscando a alguien que cante mejor! en toda mi carrera de juez de concursos nunca habia escuchado una voz tan perfecta!

- ejem.. pues.. señorita acaba de ganar un romantico viaje a venecia! se lo queda o se lo regala a alguien?

Liian miro a gohan con malicia y le guiño un ojo, luego se volteo hacia el director con cara de inocente

- creo que lo voy a regalar..

gohan la miro muy sorprendido, a quien se lo iba a regalar?

- ... a dos amigos muy queridos: videl y allen!

una luz cegadora envolvio a videl y a allen

- bien! videl, allen, su amiga les acaba de regalar un magnifico viaje romantico no intercambiable ni anulable, todo pagado, hotel, comidas, paseos.. en la magnifica ciudad de venecia! si eso no es amistad entonces yo no se lo que significa esa palabra!

videl estaba ardiendo de rabia y gohan no pudo evitar ponerse a reir

- grrrr!.. tu de que te ries? la voy a destripar! esa mocosa es...

- esa "mocosa", como tu dices, es mi novia y me rio porque te hizo rabiar de la forma mas genial que pueda haber!

- tu no..?!

- fijate si no me crees!

gohan se dirige hacia Liian, que habia bajado del escenario con cara de mucha diversion, y la besa justo en las narices de videl

- gohan?..

- me da igual lo que ella piensa, estuviste genial!

la vuelve a besar, de repente un mensaje se escucha en el karaoke

- estimada clientela, lamentamos informarles que por motivos de depresion del gerente tenemos que cerrar mas temprano que lo normal, gracias por su comprension!

- pues vamos yendo...

Liian y gohan salieron juntos del karaoke sin darse cuenta que videl y allen los estaban siguiendo

- Liian..

-mmh?

- te tengo que decir algo importante..

- te escucho..

- pues yo..

solo alcanza a ver como Liian sale propulsada hacia una pared, videl la habia empujado con toda la fuerza del odio y la estaba estrangulando

- como te atreviste? maldita! me quitaste al unico hombre que realmente amo!

-... pena.. que te hayas .. dado cuenta tan tarde..

- videl! dejala!

- oh no, no la dejare! tu entrenamiento me hizo volverme muy fuerte! no la soltare hasta que se ahogue! una niña sin entrenamiento no es rival para la hija de Mr. Satan!!!

huy! se le subieron los humos a la cabeza!

- videl!!!

gohan iba a atacarla para que soltara a Liian pero allen le corto el paso

- a donde gohan?

- me estorbas!

lo empujo brutalmente y iba a atacar a videl cuando paro en seco

- conque niña sin entrenamiento, eeh? te voy a mostrar lo que le hace la niña sin entrenamiento a la hija de ese tal Mr. Satan!!

dicho esto Liian toco la nariz de videl con su indice y la mando a volar hasta el muro de efrente

- sigues pensando que soy una niñita sin entrenamiento?

videl estaba algo noqueada pero su odio era tal que sacaba energias de quien sabe donde

- MALDITAAAAAA!!!

- huy, que genio!

videl estaba dispuesta a destrozarle la cabeza pero si el odio le daba energia tambien la cegaba, no vio que Liian se habia quitado y fue a chocarse duramente contra la pared

- oleeeee!!!...

videl sagraba de la nariz ( obvio! despues de tantos choques!)

- eres una...

- calmada con lo que vas a decir, podrias lamentarlo!

- grr..

videl atacaba sin pensar, a Liian no le costaba para nada esquivarla, despues de unos ataques mas videl se veia absolutamente agotada, pero queria seguir peleando

- vamos... no seas cobarde... niñita..

- a mi no me interesa pelar contigo

- ... me tienes... miedo...

- para nada! estas muy mal y si quiero te puedo hacer añicos, pero no me interesa lastimarte..

- ... cobarde...

videl cae medio desmayada, Liian se le acerca

- no, inteligente! no tiene chiste pelear con alguien que no sabe ni donde golpea, ademas yo quiero a gohan y se que eres importante para el aunque ya no te quiera.... eres su primer amor despues de todo...

- ... te odio.... si pudiera te destriparia...

- creeme: es reciproco!

videl sigue mirandola con odio

-... aunque no te guste no te voy a dejar aqui desangrandote...

se voltea hacia gohan quien acaba de percatarse que casi le rompe las costillas a allen por empujarlo

- gohan.. sabes donde queda el hospital?

-si, tambien hay que llevarlo a el...

- creo que los voy a poner en la misma habitacion...

mira a allen que esta medio desmayado

-.. no creo que la siga como perrito faldero sin razon!

- tu crees que...?

- estoy casi segura, tal vez a ella le eseñe algo sobre los sentimientos reales...

gohan nota que despues de decir esto se tapo la boca y se sonrojo bastante

- ( que estoy diciendo?! que se yo sobre los sentimientos?..)

mira a gohan que la mira con cara de niño que no entiende

- cuando pones esa cara te pareces a tu hermano ( tal vez sepa mas de lo que pienso...)

-ay! no me compares a ese enano!

gohan rie

- pero era de a buenas!

Liian rie tambien

- bueno, basta de risas gohan.. hay que llevarlos al hospital!

- si...

-.. pero no los podemos llevar a pie!

- cierto, perdon... NUBE VOLADORAAA!!!

la nube llega rapidamente y los lleva al hospital

- y ahora?...

- hay que hacer que los noten

gohan mira hacia los lados

- ahi hay dos camillas!

- los ponemos ahi y los metemos!

se miran y acienten con la cabeza, los posan en las camillas y los meten al hospital donde los recibe la recepcionista con cara de susto

- dios mio!!!! que les paso a estos jovencitos?!?!?!

- pues...

-... una pelea callejera!

Liian habia vuelto a contestar cortandole la palabra a gohan

- habria que meter a la carcel al animal que les hizo esto! estan en un estado muy grave! a emergencias!!

la recepcionista llama a unos doctores que se llevan a videl y allen a la sala de emergencias

- * lo siento....*

gohan habia escuchado esas dos palabras en casi un susurro, pero estaba seguro de que era Liian que las habia pronunciado. salieron del hospital

-... por que te disculpaste Liian?

- le hice mucho daño

- ( mmh..)

- ademas tal vez tenga razon, tal vez si le quite su novio...

gohan vuelve a sentir ese impulso tan raro, toma a Liian por la cintura y la hace acercarse a el, la esta agarrando muy fuerte

- quieres dejar de decir estupideces?! para quitarle algo a alguien primero tiene que ser algo que le pertenezca...

ahora era Liian la que lo miraba con cara de incomprension

-... cuando llegaste ella me habia dejado, y desde que te vi solo tu me importaste, de una forma u otra solo tu ocupabas mi mente...

Liian estaba muy sonrojada, se veia que no estaba acostumbrada a que le dijeran esa clase de cosas

- gohan....

el le acaricio otra vez el rostro

- ven... te acompaño a capsule corp....( demonios! no es lo que queria decir! por que no puedo decirle que la amo? si igual se que soy correspondido..)

igual gohan llamo a su nube voladora otra vez y acompaño a Liian hasta capsule corp. pero en medio del viaje ,quien sabe por que, la nube acelero de golpe provocando que Liian, que estaba atras de gohan, se sostuviera en el ( es decir que lo agarro por la cintura para evitar caerse!), al principio gohan penso que era normal, pero sintio como una descarga cuando ,segundos despues, sintio que Liian posaba su cabeza sobre su espalda

- ( me esta... abrazando!? ella nunca a sido de dar muchas muestras de cariño asi! siempre se deja besar pero... nunca me a .... abrazado!!.... pero bueno... se siente muy bien..)

- gohan..

- si ? 

-... te quiero...

un poco mas y lograras que le de un ataque cardiaco Liian!!!

- O.O!!!! ( y eso? normalmente... bueno.. solo me lo dijo una vez! pero.. yo tambien la quiero..)

gohan se voltea para darle un tierno beso

- y yo a ti.. ( me gusta que sea tan dulce! se ve tan.. inofensiva!..a uno le da ganas de protegerla! aunque tambien me gusta su caracter tan fuerte! este no es su estado normal! que tendra?)

- ( ay gohan! me queda tan poco tiempo!... y yo te quiero tanto!..)

llegaron a capsule corp. y gohan se estaba despidiendo cuando..

- niña! son estas horas de llegar?! mi mujer y el mocoso estan como locos y no me dejan dormir!! yo estoy cansado!! metase a la casa de una vez!! que hasta que no la vean no me van a dejar dormir!!! para adentro!!

gohan vio como Liian habia bajado la mirada y su pelo le habia tapado los ojos en cuanto habia escuchado la voz de vegeta, y tambien pudo ver en cuanto ella levanto la cara para contestar que estaba ligeramente sonrojada

- ya voy señor vegeta...

la cara de vegeta dejaba adivinar que no estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de reacciones, Liian le dio un rapido beso en la mejilla a gohan antes de dirigirse hacia la casa. lo que gohan habia sospechado que una reaccion tan docil de parte de Liian no era normal se lo confirmo vegeta enviandole un mensaje telepatico mirandolo muy fijo con su tipica sonrisa en los labios

- ( que le hiciste que esta tan docil? si esta chica es una fiera!... creo que en realidad no sabemos nada del "hijito" de kakarotto.. jajajajaja!!!)

- ( pues... yo.. no..)

- ( no te justifiques niño! a mi no me van a eseñar a hacer eso, estuve con chicas mucho antes que tu!)

vegeta nota que gohan esta mirando detras de el con cara de diversion, se voltea y ve a Liian que realmente lo mira muy feo!

- ( como se atreve esta niña a mirarme asi! si la mujer y el mocoso no la defendieran siempre la hubiera hecho añicos hace mucho!!!)

- ( eso es lo que usted cree..)

vegeta se vuelve a voltear y ve que gohan lo mira como incredulo, como diciendo " nunca podrias con ella!" , vegeta no la vio pelearse con videl asi que solo toma el acto de gohan como provocacion y se da media vuelta para entrar a la casa.

========

domingo, estamos en capsule corp. , en el cuarto de Liian para ser mas exactos, ella esta dormida y tiene una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios ( quien sabe en lo que estaria soñando! ~_^ ) y para ser francos les voy a decir, antes de que se aburran, que hay un ruido muy raro que viene del pasillo... la puerta del cuarto se abre y aparece un niño muy lindo con pelo lila, esta bastante sonrojado al entrar al cuarto de la chica, se dirigia hacia ella y conforme se acercaba se sonrojaba mucho mas, ya estaba a la altura de su cama y habia empezado a agacharse, sus labios estaban a solo centimetros de la mejilla de la chica cuando una especie de destello proviniente de un rincon de la habitacion le llamo la atencion

- ( y eso que es ?)

se dirigio de cuatro patas hacia el lugar de donde provenia el destello, venia desde el interior de la maleta de la chica que estaba en ese mismo rincon, a trunks le daba mucha verguenza estar buscando en las cosas de su " amada Liian" ,que era como el le llamaba ( cuando ella no estaba cerca ,claro!), pero la curiosidad fue mas fuerte y cuando encontro el objeto que habia provocado el destello debio llevarse la mayor sorpresa de su corta vida

- ( eh?! que hace ella con esto?!..)

aunque estuviera sorprendido, trunks no dejaba de ser hijo de su padre y el descubrimiento de este objeto le dio una idea que el pensaba ser brillante

- ( mmh.. si tiene esto .. tal vez esconda mas secretos.. yo puedo usar esto para..mmh.. se lo puedo mostrar a mi papa y pedirle a ella que me de un beso a cambio de decirle a mi papa que todo fue una broma y... ejeje, ni a goten se le hubiera ocurrido una idea tan brillante!!..)

( imaginen a la autora ( o sea yo!) con una gotita en la cabeza) de acuerdo... para ser un plan brillante primero tendriamos que entenderlo... yo no capte nada..

- ( que tu no captes nada no es mi culpa!! yo entendi perfectamente mi plan y se que es brillante!!)

( bueno, bueno, que no se enoje el señorito!..)

( suspiro) terminado este pequeño intercambio de opiniones con trunks creo que puedo seguir describiendo lo que pasa: trunks tomo el objeto misterioso y salio apresuradamente del cuarto.

==========

ea todos! cambio de lugar! ahora estamos en la casa de gohan, en su cuarto exactamente, el tambien tiene una gran sonrisa dibujada en sus labios y esta placidamente dormido (tampoco sabemos lo que esta soñando eh! ~_^ )... pero no por mucho tiempo, algo entra en su cuarto e interrumpe esa tranquilidad:

- HERMANO DESPIERTAAAAA!!!!!

- WAAAAAA!!!!

gohan pega tremendo brinco por el susto y se cae de su cama en una posicion bastante chistosa ^_^ ( esta casi totalmente enmelado en las sabanas y esta cabeza abajo, con sus pies todavia sobre la cama!)

- goten?! se puede saber a que debo el honor de este despertar ? yo estaba durmiendo tan rico...

- soñabas con Liian, eh? anda confiesa! soñabas que estabas con ella, eh? en que parte interrumpi?

gohan sigue cabeza abajo, se pone a sonreir como sonrie cuando uno hace una pregunta algo personal y se pone una mano detras de la cabeza

- es verdad.. pues cuando tu entraste yo estaba a punto de...

de repente gohan se pone muy colorado y se calla, pone cara de " pero por que le estoy contestando eso?" se incorpora de inmediato y le grita a su hermano, se ve gracioso porque aun esta muy colorado

- pero que cosas me preguntas goten!?!?!?!?!?!

goten se esta riendo y , de chiste, se tapa la cara como temiendo que su hermano le pegue

- perdon, perdon! ya no me metere en tu intimidad!

goten sale corriendo

- vuelve aqui! aun no he termina..

gohan sale corriendo a buscar a su hermano, pero no contaba con el simple hecho de que estaba enmelado en las sabanas, apenas intento correr que se cayo

- ouch!... realmente es una linda manera de despertar..

se desenmela un poco y corre a buscar a su hermano

- goten! ven aqui! donde esta...

gohan cae en cuenta de que solo estan el y su hermano en la casa

- goten! deja de jugar! donde estan papa y mama?

goten sale de su escondite

- esa es la razon por la que te desperte, mama salio de compras muy temprano y quiere que me cuides..

- y papa?

- ah! a el lo llamo la señora bulma, parece que es una reunion o algo asi porque crei entender que tambien irian el señor piccoro y yamcha...

-... y a mi no me llamaron?...

- a mi solo me dijeron que te despertara para que me cuidaras, nunca me dijeron que te despertara para que vayas a esa reunion!

- que raro..

- entonces? que hacemos? me aburro!

- tu no se lo que haras pero yo voy a salir a pasear

- no es justo! dijeron que me cuidaras! el paseo es solo excusa para ir a ver a Liian!

- dios mio! como te diste cuenta?

dijo gohan en tono burlon, iba a seguir hablando cuando una idea, o mas bien un temor, le atraveso la mente

- ( una reunion?... a mi no me llaman.... bulma.... el dibujo de Liian!! habra descubierto algo que merezca una reunion?.. acaso Liian en realidad es.... una enemiga?)

- hermanooo? en que planeta estas?

- cambio de planes goten! nos vamos a la casa de bulma!

- viva! asi podre ver a trunks!

=========

mientras tanto goku ya estaba a punto de llegar a capsule corp. cuando siente dos ki muy familiares

- ( que hacen ellos aqui?.... ay, es cierto! bulma me insinuo que vendrian!)

goku aterriza en el jardin junto a dos personajes que el conoce muy bien

- piccoro! yamcha! como estan?

- tanto tiempo sin vernos goku!

yamcha esta charlando animadamente con su amigo, pero piccoro queda aparte y muy callado, goku y yamcha no tardan en darse cuenta que algo le preocupa

- piccoro? estas bien?

- esa chica.... no es normal..

yamcha pone cara de pervertido

- chica? cual chica? hay una chica? donde? es guapa?

goku se pone a reir

- suerte que gohan no esta cerca porque si estuviera aqui te rompe los huesos!

- que? gohan? no entiendo nada! que es esta historia de chica y de gohan? alguien me explica?..

- seria un milagro que entendieras algo insecto! ni aunque te expliquen durante todo un año entenderias algo, es demasiado complicado para ti!

yamcha se voltea con cara de ira

- TU!

- no?! en serio?! no me habia dado cuenta!...

dice vegeta con su tipica sonrisa, ya de seguro faltaba poco para que continuaran peleandose cuando..

- vegeta no empieces! los llame para algo serio y que , francamente, me preocupa

yamcha vuelve a poner cara de pervertido

- bulma! que bien te queda esa falda!

si yamcha le tiene apego a la vida seria mejor que le hiciera caso a los dos mensajes telepaticos que recibio:

- ( tienes exactamente una milesima de segundo para dejar de mirar a MI mujer con esos ojos, a no ser que quieras que te envie al infierno con los demas, insecto!)

- ( si no quieres quedar deformado de por vida mejor deja de mirar a MI mama asi!)

ante tanta persuasion yamcha solo se aleja de esos dos y practicamente se esconde detras de goku. pasado este insidente vegeta le habla a bulma

- ya mujer! dime que demonios pasa! que ni a mi me dijiste nada!

- siganme...

bulma los lleva a la sala, hace que la esperen durante un rato y vuelve con un papel entre las manos

- que es eso mujer?

- yo creo que es un plano, como me dijo gohan, pero por mas que he buscado no logre decifrar esos extraños calculos y simbolos...

le pasa el papel a goku quien se queda pensando durante un rato

- esto me recuerda algo... pero no se que!.. ayyyy! no es posible! es como cuando la vi a ella! me recordo alguien pero sigo sin saber quien!

le pasa el papel a piccoro quien solo sigue mirando con cara de estar pensando o meditando algo muy serio, despues el le iba a pasar el papel a yamcha pero llega vegeta y se lo quita antes de que yamcha diga algo

- estoy harto de esperar que sea mi turno!

vegeta mira el papel y se queda como en estado de shock, bulma lo mira preocupada

- que te pasa vegeta ?

- e-esto es....

antes de que pudiera decir nada trunks, que se habia ido por alguna razon, vuelve con ese misterioso objeto entre los brazos

- papa!

- que quieres mocoso?

trunks quedo medio intimidado porque todos habian volteado a verlo al mismo tiempo

- e-este...

- habla de una vez!

trunks tomo valor y dijo muy rapidamente

- PAPALIIANTAMBIENESUNASAYAYINMIRALOQUEENCONTREENSUMALETA!!!

todos miraron al niño con una gotita detras de la cabeza, pero entendieron lo que habia querido decir cuando vieron que era lo que tenia entre sus manos

- trunks! de donde sacaste eso?

- ya te lo dije! de su maleta!

lo que trunks tenia tan preciadamente era un medidor de ki ( como los que usaban nappa, radditz, freeza, las fuerzas gin-yu, etc..), todos quedaron algo sorprendidos pero vegeta fue el primero en reaccionar quitandole a su hijo su "tesoro"

- oye! es mio! sin eso no querra..

- si esto es de ella ni con chatanje vas a poder tener algo con ella, ella esta con el hijo de kakarotto y la parte sayayin de ese niñito nunca va a dejar que alguien mas toque lo que es suyo

dicho esto vegeta se pone el medidor de ki, tal vez solo por curiosidad. empieza a ver a todos con el medidor puesto y no puede evitar sonreir al ver a yamcha

- esta cosa funciona muy bien, no solo mide el ki actual sino que encima dice de cuanto aumento o disminuyo la persona en cuestion, en tu caso insecto, disminuiste de 1000 puntos desde la ultima vez que te vi, ves como el entrenamiento nocturno no es suficiente?

- VEGETA!

- ahora lo defiendes, mujer?

- dejalo bulma, aunque hay que decir que el no tiene mas remedio que dormir por las noches, de lo frustrado que esta...

- YAMCHA!!!!

vegeta parece estar de malas e ignora a bulma y a yamcha, sigue viendo como funciona el medidor de ki

-.. pero hay algo que no es normal, parece que hubiera una parte en blanco... como si el que usara el medidor tuviera que poner algo...

- dejame ver!

bulma le arrebata el medidor a su marido

-mmh.. este se parece mucho a ..

bulma pone cara de asustada y sale corriendo hacia su laboratorio, segundos despues vuelve mas calmada con otro medidor de ki entre las manos, vegeta ya parece no entender nada

- y de donde sacaste eso mujer? ahora los coleccionas? porque nunca me avisaste que tenias uno?

bulma solo se lo da y le hace cara como pidiendole que se lo ponga, el obedece de la pura sorpresa y se lo pone

- es el que yo usaba....

no me pregunten como lo reconocio, pero el caso es que lo hizo. goku ya debio sentir que iba a pasar algo porque les envio un mensaje telepatico a los demas

- ( oigan, yo creo que aqui solo vamos a hacer mal tercio, que tal si nos vamos al jardin?)

- ( que? no! yo quiero ver..)

piccoro y goku - ( YAMCHA VAMOS!!!)

los tres salen de la sala dejando a vegeta algo sorprendido y a bulma totalmente sonrojada y temblando por todas partes

- espero tus explicaciones mujer, que haces con mi antiguo medidor?

- pues... yo... no tenia ganas de decirtelo pero...

- que es lo que no tenias ganas de decirme?

- vegeta... tu siempre me has gustado...eso era un recuerdo... algo que siempre me hacia pensar en ti...

la respuesta de su mujer hizo que vegeta cayera de muy alto, estaba completamente frio de la sorpresa

- explicate quieres? este medidor lo perdi cuando ese estupido de kakarotto me vencio! para ese entonces tu no significabas nada para mi y yo nada para ti!

- eso no es cierto!....desde que te vi... me senti muy atraida..no entendia porque...era una atraccion meramente fisica... pero me sentia muy atraida....cuando lo perdiste yo lo recogi y lo repare, me senti muy bien al hacerlo... y no podia dejar de pensar en ti... tus ojos me habian impresionado mas que nada...

vegeta seguia totalmente frio, escuchando con atencion a su mujer, de vez en cuando una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, una sonrisa muy dulce, pero el la hacia desaparecer casi de inmediato

- y luego... cuando viniste a vivir aqui... aunque me gritaras me sentia feliz de tenerte cerca.... aunque sintiera que yo no era absolutamente nada para ti... esa atraccion cada vez se hacia mas fuerte.. ya no era puramente fisica.... le tenia mucho miedo a esa atraccion.... y le sigo teniendo miedo, aunque no seas precisamente dulce y aunque me grites.... una vez que mi atraccion por ti llego a su punto mas alto pues.... se quedo asi... ya no bajo.... tu siempre me has atraido muchisimo vegeta.... y yo te... te amo vegeta...

bulma estaba completamente sonrojada y temblaba por todas partes, parecia como si recien se le hubiera declarado a pesar de que ellos ya llevan ciertos años de casados. vegeta no sabia muy bien que contestar a eso, queria contestar algo, pero no sabia que podia contestar

- mujer.... yo...

lo que el queria decir era "te amo bulma! siempre te he amado!" pero las palabras no salian, fue entonces cuando, muy suavemente, sus brazos se encontraron entorno a la cintura de la mujer que el amaba

- vegeta...

- porque tiemblas mujer?

su voz se habia vuelto extremadamente dulce e hizo que bulma se sonrojara hasta las orejas

- me sigues teniendo miedo?

- me pones muy nerviosa....

vegeta no entendia bien, pero era la primera vez que su corazon latia tan rapido

- bulma..

ella se sorprendio

- eh?!

- bulma... yo tambien te amo.. no se que haria sin ti..

y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar la beso como nunca antes lo habia hecho, era un beso donde ambos admitian lo que sentian por el otro...

=========

- que rollo!!

yamcha estaba espiando por la ventana

- y pensar que yo la podria estar besando!

- si no hubieras hecho estupideces...

- oye! tu tampoco me vas a reprochar lo que hice años atras, o si? ... ademas tu nunca has salido con nadie piccoro! no puedes juzgar!

- quien te dice que nunca me he enamorado, eh?

- no me digas! .... no sabia que eso se podia! de quien te enamoraste?

- eso no te incumbe, no hubiera tenido ni porque decirte nada...

piccoro estaba ligeramente sonrojado, era casi imperceptible esa nueva tonalidad en sus mejillas

- pero ya me dijiste! asi que dame detalles

una voz femenina interrumpio la conversacion

- TRUNKS!... DONDE ESTAS?... TRUNKS!

yamcha se voltea hacia la ventana

- no puede ser bulma, ella sigue con ese imbecil de vegeta!

de detras de unos arbustos sale una chica de mas o menos 17 años, es bastante guapa y tiene el pelo color azul oscuro, se ve algo sorprendida al verlos pero termina por decir

- ho-hola señor goku...

voltea a ver a piccoro y sonrie pero se ve muy sorprendida al ver a yamcha

- y usted es?...

- ( no esta nada mal la chiquita esta!) me llamo yamcha ,linda, pero puedes decirme cariño!

yamcha se iba acercando y Liian de la pura sorpresa lo mas que podia era retroceder en posicion de defensa, esto hubiera sido feo para Liian si yamcha no se hubiera topado con alguien que lo habia parado

- mucho cuidado con lo que vas a hacer yamcha...

======

- eh?

yamcha cae en cuenta que es gohan el que se interpuso entre Liian y el

- gohan!

este se voltea y abraza a Liian antes de volverse hacia yamcha, quien al ver como gohan tiene un brazo al rededor de la cintura de la chica, se da cuenta que por poco se queda sin huesos

- ....con mi novia hay que tener cuidado

- ejejejejejejejeje... no te preocupes gohan, solo estaba bromeando! ( por poco y soy hombre muerto!. pero que suerte tiene gohan, esta muy buena la chiquita!)... oigan creo que ya podemos entrar, esos dos terminaron!

yamcha se mete rapidito a la casa

- oye gohan! y tu hermano que tenias que cuidar?

- oh, se encontro con trunks y se fue a jugar con el, papa, no te preocupes

de repente Liian pone cara de preocupacion

- trunks?...

-... si, con trunks..

- yo estoy buscando a trunks! donde estan? es urgente!

como gohan ve que en verdad esta muy preocupada entiende que pasa algo grave

- se fueron al fondo del jardin a jugar a ..... las escondidas..

- demonios! nos va a tomar tiempo encontrarlos, trunks se esconde muy bien!

- te voy a ayudar a buscarlos!

- bueno

los dos salen disparados hacia el fondo del jardin, pero cuando dan la vuelta a la casa gohan pone a Liian contra una pared

- gohan?... que pasa?

- dimelo tu, me dijiste que era urgente pero no me explicaste mas, dime que sucede!

- gohan... lo sabras dentro de muy poco.. pero por favor! ahora en verdad es urgente!

sus ojos le suplicaban que la dejara y al mismo tiempo le pedian disculpas, gohan no le resistia a esos ojos, la solto. Liian le sonrio y le dio un dulce beso en la boca

- * disculpame, pero entenderas dentro de poco*

y salen a buscar a los dos niños

============

mientras tanto en la sala estaban bulma, vegeta, goku, yamcha y piccoro

- vegeta... estas seguro que eso es..

- estoy segurisimo, aun recuerdo mi idioma y su escritura sabes?

- entonces...esos calculos raros y esas ..

- indicaciones?.. si, todo esta en sayayin...

ante esa revelacion todo el mundo se quedo atonito

- estas seguro?

- cuantas veces lo he dicho insecto? si, estoy seguro!

vegeta volvio a mirar el papel

- ademas que son indicaciones muy precisas... si te lo tradujera podrias construir muy facilmente esta maquina mujer..

- ( aun despues de lo que acaba de pasar no puede llamarme por mi nombre...) y segun tu que es esta maquina?

- .....segun lo que entendi es una maquina del tiempo, o algo parecido..

todo el mundo se quedo sin habla, estaban en eso cuando entro trunks corriendo a todo lo que daba y se escondio detras de los cojines del sofa

- que demonios haces mocoso?!

- *me escondo de gohan, ya encontro a goten y esta tratando de hacerle decir donde estoy..*

bulma puso cara de preocupada

- gohan esta aqui?

goku -ah si! yo lo vi afuera y estaba con esa chica... no pense que fuera importante asi que no te lo dije

vegeta sigue interrogando a su hijo

- pero por que te escondes?!

-* porque ya vi a Liian! esta en su cuarto buscando algo y se ve muy enojada! nunca sentiste su ki? si me encuentran me matan los dos!*

dicho esto trunks esconde su cabeza en los cojines y queda totalmente camuflado

vegeta se queda pensando

-( su ki?.... yo nunca pude sentir nada...)...pues si esta buscando algo, y ese algo es esto, yo se lo voy a dar

vegeta toma el medidor de ki que encontro trunks y se va en direccion al cuarto de Liian

==========

en su cuarto Liian ya no sabe donde parar la cabeza

- ( donde demonios esta?! no lo hubiera tenido que dejar asi a la vista! estoy segura que trunks me lo quito! en cuanto lo encuentre ya vera ese niño!...)

de repente Liian escucho una voz bastante conocida detras de ella

- es esto lo que buscas niña?

Liian se voltea y ve a vegeta apoyado contra la entrada de su cuarto, tenia el medidor de ki en las manos

-...

-anda! di algo! no? bueno, entonces yo tengo algunas preguntas que hacer! por ejemplo: de donde sacaste este medidor de ki? y donde aprendiste sayayin?

- ee..pues yo..

Liian queda callada y hace una mueca, se pone contra una pared y pone sus manos detras de la espalda

a vegeta le toma algo de tiempo entender la reaccion pero...

-( sera que...)

se dirige rapidamente hacia ella y la voltea bruscamente

- pero....pero...

una cola de mono habia atravezado la falda de la chica...

==========

vegeta queda en shock, no sabe como reaccionar.. si pudiera ver la cara de Liian veria que ella sonrie resignada

- ni modo.. son gajes del oficio.. nunca quisiste que me la arrancaran...

- c-como? ... que tengo que ver yo contigo?..

-.... mas de lo que crees...

entretanto habian llegado bulma, goku, yamcha, piccoro y el mas importante de todos: gohan!.. este ultimo miraba a Liian bastante triste, bulma le habia contado lo que era ese dibujo, le habia dicho que esos simbolos extraños eran sayayin.. y ahora... esa cola de mono.... 

Liian se habia volteado, se esforsaba por no mirar a gohan, sabia que si lo hacia hecharia a llorar y nunca podria explicar nada

-.... creo que esto solo es una confirmacion de lo que ya sospechabas, eh gohan?

voltea a ver a piccoro, otra vez esboza una dulce sonrisa

- a usted nunca pude ocultarle nada sr. piccoro, estoy segura de que ya estaba casi seguro de lo que yo era..

piccoro se sonroja muy levemente, yamcha lo nota y no puede evitar enviarle un mensaje usando la telepatia

- ( eeeeeeh?! no me digas que es de ella que....)

- ( callate yamcha...)

- ( dios mio! y despues me dicen loco a mi!)

- contestame niña! dime que demonios tengo que ver contigo!

Liian voltea a ver a bulma

- bulma, puedes venir de este lado por favor?

- eh?... ya voy...

ahora que bulma se acerco Liian tiene a vegeta a la derecha y a bulma a la izquierda, y se queda sin hacer nada... pero el silencio no dura ni medio segundo porque a goku se le ilumina la mirada

- *snap* ( ese es el ruido de un chasquido de dedos, para los que no sepan) claaaaaaaaro! ya sabia yo que me recordaba alguien! es identica a vegeta! ... excepto tal vez por el cuerpo, si uno ve el rostro y el caracter es muy parecida a vegeta, pero de lejos uno la confundiria muy facilmente con bulma!

todos - eeeeeeeeeeeh?!?!?!?!?!

aunque gohan ya lo sospechaba no puede evitar notar que efectivamente hay un gran parecido con bulma y vegeta

- queee?! entonces esta niña es mi...

Liian aciente con la cabeza

- tardaste tiempo en percatarte del parecido, papa! pero tengo suerte que mama nunca nos haya visto el uno al lado del otro.. se hubiera dado cuenta de inmediato! ella siempre fue mucho mas observadora...

- que que?!

gohan recuerda algunas imagenes y dice

- pero ahora que lo recuerdo ella tiene muchas expresiones de bulma, sobretodo una: recuerdo que ella tambien pone una mano en su cadera, eso hizo cuando me fue a reclamar explicaciones porque en clase casi la habia besa....

gohan nota que su padre lo esta viendo muy raro asi que se sonroja y no termina su frase, esta bastante apenado pero lo que mas le importa es Liian, y ahora que sospecha lo que va a seguir, ahora que sospecha su partida, el dolor es intenso, casi inaguantable, es un dolor muy distinto al dolor que uno siente despues de haber sido herido en un combate, es un dolor que tiene que evacuar de alguna manera, se da media vuelta y camina hacia el jardin, una vez que esta seguro que nadie lo puede ver se sienta contra un arbol y, sosteniendose la frente con su mano que al mismo tiempo le sirve para medio ocultar su rostro, llora lagrimas de amargura, llora porque pronto perdera al unico ser que le importa mas que su propia vida, llora por la impotencia de impedirle que se vaya, llora lagrimas de un amor profundo y apasionado, al cual pronto perdera......

===============

- muy bien señorita, podras ir a consolar al debil de tu novio pero despues de darme algunas explicaciones!!

Liian habia querido seguir a gohan cuando lo habia visto irse, pero vegeta le habia cortado el paso

- ush! pues ahora que no tengo nada que ocultar no veo porque tendria que obedecerte mas que a mi padre de mi epoca en este mismo caso.. DEJAME PASAR!!! QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE EL ES MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MI?!

vegeta manda a Liian contra la pared del cuarto de un puñetazo

- VEGETA!!

- que no me hable de nuevo en ese tono...

Liian se levanta de entre los restos de la pared medio destrozada, ella no parece lastimada ni tantito..

- puedo ver en tu espiritu que no quieres admitir que sea tu hija... tu orgullo no baja con los años ni de un apice... pero creo que si fueras menos orgulloso no te reconoceria.... quieres una prueba? pues aqui tengo una buena, pero va a ser un duro golpe para tu orgullito!

Liian cierra los ojos y uno puede leer una gran sorpresa en los ojos de vegeta, asi como en los ojos de todos los guerreros z presentes

- e-esta .. soltando todo su poder..

- es un ki increible!!

Liian abre los ojos y todos pueden ver que se volvieron azul claro con reflejos color onyx

- y creo que con esto no te cabra la menor duda..

- su poder sigue aumentando!!

el pelo de Liian se estaba volviendo rubio- blanco ( digamos que asi se pone el pelo de las mujeres super sayan, si?) y las puntas se le herizaron ligeramente

pudo haber habido una gran explosion de poder, pero parecia que Liian sabia retener esa explosion, despues de unos segundos Liian dejo calmadamente su transformacion, no parecia ni cansada

- que te parecio papi? estas orgulloso de tu hijita?

Liian habia dicho eso como imitando una voz infantil, solo sonrie tristemente

- cuantas veces te habre preguntado eso? necesitaba que me dijeras que estabas orgulloso de mi, a los 5 años entrenar al maximo de la potencia de la camara de gravedad no es facil para una niña, sabes?

bulma parecia sorprendida

-.. a los 5 años...

-... naci con unos genes muy particulares... no creas que mi hermana mayor tambien se podra transformar en super sayayin..

Liian ve la expresion de sorpresa de vegeta

- si, hay otra antes que yo!... como iba diciendo, se puede decir que soy la unica mujer que se puede transformar, puesto que herede muchos mas genes sayayin que genes humanos... solo un 1% de mis genes son humanos, asi que se puede decir que soy completamente sayayin... naci con una cola de mono como esta...

Liian enreda su cola a manera de cinturon, como un reflejo incondicionado dictado por toda su personalidad sayayin

-... mama me conto que te habia hasta suplicado que me la arrancaras para que pudiera crecer como una niña normal, sin el temor de que si me la cortaran volviera a crecer en el momento menos oportuno.. pero no quisiste saber nada, como mi hermana no tenia cola pensaste que yo podia ser un caso aparte, hay que decir que en eso no te equivocaste.... comenzaste mi entrenamiento en cuanto supe caminar, era un entrenamiento intensivo en el cual mi hermano te ayudaba, la verdad creo que si trunksy no hubiera estado yo estaria muerta, tal vez de cansancio o de algun golpe mal dado en una pelea en donde no te controlabas, el me protegia... me entrenaste tan bien que a mis 7 años tenia facilmente el doble de tu poder actual... pero yo no entendia que entrenarme era tu manera de demostrarme el cariño que me tenias...

Liian voltea a ver a bulma y le sonrie

- aunque no lo creas papa te demuestra su cariño de muchas formas, el te quiere mucho, solo hay que decirfrar la forma en la cual te lo demuestra o en tu caso, las formas!

Liian intenta ver a gohan pero no lo logra y prosigue su historia

- me sentia muy sola y triste, mis hermanos estaban muy ocupados como para escucharme y si le decia algo a mama se iban a pelear ustedes dos y eso yo no lo queria...

Liian voltea a ver a piccoro y otra vez sonrie

-.. el señor piccoro era el que me escuchaba, por eso dije que a el nunca le habia podido ocultar nada, aunque el piccoro que yo conocia es el del futuro, al venir yo al pasado se hizo una especie de conexion entre sus conocimientos sobre mi en el futuro y mi imagen, en otras palabras, cuando el me veia podia decifrar que queria decir un gesto especifico, una mirada en particular porque en cierta manera el ya conocia todo eso, o me equivoco señor piccoro? apuesto a que se le hizo muy rara esa sensacion de conocerme..

piccoro parecia estar concentrandose en algo especifico ( pero eso no es novedad o si? ^_^) ni se molesto en abrir los ojos para contestarle ( pero yo creo que si abria los ojos y la miraba se iba a sonrojar!)

- es verdad que desde que te vi tuve la sensacion de conocerte, y es verdad tambien que segun cierto gesto sabia lo que ibas a hacer o lo que queria decir

- y supongo que tambien se dio cuenta cuando me enamore de gohan

- te refieres a ese tic de enredar tu pelo al rededor de tu dedo cuando lo veias?

Liian se veia algo apenada pero tambien se veia que esperaba la respuesta y que no la sorprendia

-.... si, es eso...

Liian tardo un poco en continuar su historia

- cuando hablaba con el sr. piccoro me sentia un poco menos sola, pero el se tuvo que ir a un entrenamiento, no recuerdo muy bien donde pero recuerdo que duro varios años.. poco despues de su partida.... aparecio goten....

Liian marco una pausa antes de continuar

- goten es... era... sera... no se bien a que tiempo conjugarlo pero me atrajo mucho y al principio era muy dulce... parecia entenderme... salimos juntos durante bastante tiempo.... esa es otra cosa que de seguro tendre que explicar... creo que algunos lazos se mantienen si una persona que viene del futuro se encuentra con personajes del pasado que ya existian en su epoca.. eso explica que mi hermanito y el hermano de gohan sientan... como decir... cierta atraccion hacia mi.... en el futuro trunksy y yo somos muy cercanos.. yo quiero muchisimo a mi hermano.. y tal vez ese sentimiento del futuro pueda hacer nacer algo parecido al amor en cuanto mi hermano me vio en esta epoca... en lo que concierne a goten.. creo que es obvio.... salimos juntos durante bastante tiempo... y aunque cuando llegue a su epoca el y yo acababamos de romper... el niño del pasado pudo tener algo asi como un "amor a primera vista" al verme... puesto que el niño del pasado aun no habia"olvidado" el sentimiento que el muchacho del futuro habia perdido hace tiempo.... 

Liian se sonrojo levemente al decir la siguiente parte de su historia

- pero.... asi como algunos lazos del futuro se recalcan en el pasado... en esta epoca pude crear lazos que no existian en el futuro..... como los lazos que ahora tengo con gohan.... que son tan fuertes que se mantendran en mi futuro... y en el futuro de el...

nueva pausa

- llegue a su epoca por total accidente... acababa de romper con goten... me tenia harta... siempre llamando por telefono y nunca me prestaba atencion.... pero no podia negar que era el chico mas guapo que habia conocido.... estaba pensando en un chico que se pareciera fisicamente a goten pero que fuera mucho mas dulce y atento que el.... yo pensaba que ese "chico perfecto" no existia..... ... para cambiarme las ideas mama me propuso ayudarla en un nuevo prototipo de maquina del tiempo que se controlara con los pensamientos.... yo seguia pensando en mi "chico perfecto" mientras trabajaba al interior de la maquina.... por algun motivo la maquina se puso en marcha.... y me envio a esta epoca... con varias consecuencias... por culpa de mi llegada videl dejo a gohan.... no entendia que hacia en esta epoca hasta que lo vi... mi chico perfecto... algo me habia dicho que fuera a la escuela.... que bueno que le hice caso a ese algo.... mi dulce gohan.. en mi epoca no tuve mucha oportunidad de conocerlo puesto que estaba casado con videl.... pero me da gusto haberlo conocido... es tan dulce, tan gentil, tan lindo... podria seguir enumerando sus cualidades durante años.. pero se que eso molesta mucho a mi papa asi que voy a parar..... ya saben todo lo importante.. lo ultimo que les dire es que en cuanto salga de este cuarto todos los que me hayan conocido se quedaran en una especie de sueño, solo se despertaran en cuanto haya regresado a mi epoca.. pero no recordaran nada....nada de todo lo que les dije.. tal vez gohan recuerde algo... pero eso solo depende de el...

fue cuando bulma, que hasta ahora habia estado callada, hablo con una voz muy dulce, con una voz de madre

-Liian.. ve con gohan, los dos se necesitan... son sus ultimos momentos juntos...

bulma se voltea hacia su marido y le habla con una voz mucho menos dulce

- y tu!.. deja de interrumpir el romance de tu hija con un chico tan bueno!! la dejas salir o te las veras conmigo!

Liian sonrie y abraza a bulma

- gracias mama..* tu siempre supiste dominarlo, pero shh! no digas que yo dije eso*

bulma rie y le da un beso en la frente a su hija, Liian se voltea hacia vegeta que se ve algo enojado, se acerca a el

- se que detestas esto pero voy a aprovechar del efecto de sorpresa..

y abraza gentilmente a su padre, vegeta al principio no supo que contestar pero le entro algo del orgullo paternal ( con mil demonios!!! su hija era la unica mujer que se podia trasformar en super sayan!! en cierto modo ella era el orgullo de la familia, ademas de parecerse mucho a el... creo que eso le dio aunque sea un poco de ternura.. ademas de conocer todo lo que su hija habia atravezado... se debio sentir, aunque sea por un segundo, muy cercano a ella) y correspondio el abrazo

- te quiero papa..

- * y yo a ti..*

vegeta lo habia dicho tan suavemente que solo Liian lo habia escuchado

- * pero si le dices a alguien que he dicho eso te va a ir muy mal señorita!*

Liian sonrio y vegeta tambien

-* lo se .. nadie tiene que pensar que eres debil..*

Liian le sonrio de nuevo a su padre y se dirigio hacia goku, el tambien estaba sonriendo y tenia una mano detras de la cabeza

- ajajajaja.. pues quiero que sepas que a mi me dara mucho gusto si en el futuro eres mi nuera.. eres una chica muy linda y nunca habia visto a gohan tan enamorado

Liian sonrie

- a mi tambien me daria gusto ser de su familia *aunque mi papa diga lo contrario ^_^* usted es una persona muy agradable,OISTE PAPA?!

goku rie al ver la cara de vegeta

-hagame un favor señor goku, en cuanto vea a su esposa , que el primer abrazo que le de sea de parte mia, no me pude despedir de ella..

- te lo prometo!

goku y Liian sellan la promesa cruzando sus meñiques, como lo hacen los niños

- confio en usted, ya no se acordara a quien se lo prometio.. tampoco se acordara el porque, pero confio en que cumplira su promesa

Liian abraza a goku con mucho cariño antes de voltearse hacia yamcha que la sigue mirando con cara de pervertido

- *suspiro de resignacion*...

- mucho cuidado insecto, que el que sea mi hija solo es una razon mas de romperte la cara!

para entonces Liian ya se habia acercado a yamcha y le habla con una voz un poco mas firme que a los demas

- que quede bien claro que solo hago esto porque es la despedida y que veo que se muere de ganas por esto...

yamcha se ve sorprendido

- hacer esto que?

Liian sonrie

- ojala que cuando lo vuelva a ver sea un poco mas maduro y deje de estar correteando a cualquier mujer o chiquilina.... adios yamcha...

y le da un beso en la mejilla, acto seguido yamcha cae desmayado con ojos de corazon

- GAAAAA.... yo digo que despues de esto me da igual lo que me haga vegeta, puedo morir tranquilo!

Liian rie

- ( este tipo es muy gracioso, lastima que sea un pervertido..)

Liian deja de reir para voltearse hacia piccoro, como soy la autora les puedo decir que el es algo asi como su amor platonico, por eso es que al verlo ahi, apoyado contra la pared, Liian no puede evitar sonrojarse, ella se sonrojaba al ver a vegeta y a piccoro por razones distintas: piccoro era el que siempre la habia escuchado, no pudo evitar sentirse atraida hacia el durante un tiempo... y vegeta: vamos! no me van a decir que vegeta no es guapo! hasta su hija puede considerarlo como su amor platonico, ademas ellos dos son muy parecidos! pero bueno, en lo que les explique esto Liian ya se acerco a piccoro y se esta despidiendo como es debido ( snif!snif!)

- sr.piccoro...

- ahora veo que el amor que siento por ti es casi identico al amor que siento por gohan...

al escuchar eso yamcha se desperto de su medio desmayo ( si dibujara el manga yo hubiera puesto a yamcha medio desmayado y a vegeta picandolo con una varita de madera en version mini ambos dos, para el pequeño efecto comico entre tanto drama de amores platonicos y no platonicos)

- amor! ya me decia yo! es de ella que dijo que se habia enamorado!

- yamcha estas arruinando la despedida de mi hija!

- pero bulma...

piccoro tiene una gotita detras de la cabeza pero igual continua

- aunque aun no lo haya vivido puedo sentir que el lazo que voy a tener contigo es el mismo que tengo con gohan

- si... a mi tambien me entreno durante un tiempo... ademas de escucharme cuando tenia un problema

piccoro la abraza tomandola por sorpresa

- ( como lo haria mi gohan... cuantas ganas tengo de ir con el!)

-cuidate niña... puedo ver que lo unico que quieres es ir con gohan, ya no te voy a retener

- gracias señor piccoro...

Liian estaba a punto de salir cuando

- espera hija!

- si mama?

-olvide esto.. dibujas muy bien!

bulma le da el dibujo a su hija

- gracias mama...

Liian se dirige hacia la salida de la habitacion, justo antes de salir se voltea

-.. nos vemos en unos años!!

y sale de la habitacion, al momento que sus dos pies estuvieron fuera del marco de la puerta una luz muy brillante invadio el cuarto, cuando esta se disipo se pudo ver que todos los que estaban en esa habitacion se habian dormido.. vegeta y bulma estaban abrazados, piccoro y yamcha se habian dormido parados y goku estaba en una posicion bastante chistosa y algo de baba chorreaba por la juntura de sus labios

- ( los vere en unos años..)

para llegar al jardin Liian tenia que pasar por la sala, ahi se encontro con goten y trunks, que tambien se habian dormido, le dio un beso a cada uno

- ( te vere dentro de poco trunksy, mi hermanito....)

voltea a ver a goten

- (ojala goten se hubiera quedado tan adorable como es ahora... espero que cambies goten, si sigues asi vas a estar muy solo...)

despues de decir, o mas bien pensar, eso, salio al jardin, en donde gohan seguia llorando.. ignorando que ahora estaba solo con Liian...

========

- ( no quiero que se vaya! quiero que se quede! que se quede conmigo! para siempre! no soportaria estar separado de ella! la amo como un loco y recien ahora estoy seguro al 100%... Liian... no me dejes.. te amo...)

- gohan?

gohan levanta la mirada, aun tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas, pudo notar que ella tambien

- Liian!

se levanto muy rapido y corrio a abrazarla, ella tambien lo abrazo fuertemente, ninguno de los dos parecia querer soltar al otro nunca mas

-Liian... no se como... pero escuche todo lo que explicaste ahi adentro... era como si mi cuepo estuviera aqui, consumiendose en mi dolor.. y mi espiritu estuviera alla, contemplandote, escuchandote, gozando de cada pequeño instante en que te pudiera ver... hasta vi y senti tu poder cuando te trasformaste en super sayayin...

- gohan....

-Liian, el dolor es muy intenso.. no quiero que te vayas! quedate conmigo, por favor..

gohan le tomo la mano y se la beso, los dos estaban llorando, sufrian de tener que separarse

- esto es a lo muy " romeo y julieta" ,no crees?

- no creo que romeo quisiera tanto a julieta como yo te quiero...

- gohan...yo...

-Liian...

ninguno de los dos encontraba las palabras para decir " te amo", eso no era suficiente! gohan, sobretodo, queria algo mas fuerte, algo que le permitiera hacerse perdonar por haberle tomado tanto tiempo darse cuenta de sus sentimientos reales

- Liian disculpame.. disculpame todo.. perdi el tiempo.. y ahora...

Liian le acariciaba dulcemente el pelo

- ya no importa gohan.... dime.. me recordaras?

- que pregunta! claro que si! es imposible olvidarte!

- los demas lo haran... si cuando me vaya tu todavia me recuerdas.. no te sorprendas que los demas no sepan que hacen aqui.... tal vez hasta te duela que no me recuerden... pero si tu me recuerdas.. nos reuniremos otra vez dentro de poco... y esta vez no te dejare.. pero ya no tendremos la misma edad.. tendre 18 años menos que tu..

-me da igual! yo te amo y te amare igual! siempre!

despues de decir eso la besa, los dos lloran por dos motivos iguales, pero los sentimientos que estan en ese llanto son totalmente contrarios: las lagrimas de los dos adolecentes eran lagrimas de tristeza por dejar al ser amado, pero tambien habia felicidad porque faltaba poco, faltaba poco para encontrar la palabra indicada... los dos la dijeron al mismo tiempo

los dos - aishiteru!

al mismo momento hubo un minusculo resplandor, sus lagrimas se habian fucionado en una sola y al tocar el piso habian formado una delicada cadena de oro y nacar, pero ellos no la habian notado aun, sus corazones estaban felices de saber que ese sentimiento tan fuerte era correspondido, lo que empezo siendo un dulce beso de despedida se hiso cada ves mas apasionado, para ambos dos era la primera vez que los besaban asi, estaban muy colorados pero siguieron besandose, gohan empezo a besarle el cuello y de seguro hubiera seguido bajando si no se hubiera tropezado, atrayendo a Liian en su caida.. ahora los dos estaban en la misma posicion que les habia traido tantos lios en clase pero que ahora les parecia tan dulce y agradable, gohan le acaricio el rostro, ese dulce rostro que le iluminaba el dia y la volvio a besar pero mucho mas dulcemente, un beso muy suave, el beso mas lleno de cariño que pueda haber...

-Liian... en verdad te amo..

- y yo a ti...gohan..

- dejame besarte otra vez....

la volvio a besar muy suavemente, como si tuviera miedo que si le volvian los ardores de hace rato se despertaria y descubriria que todo habia sido un sueño, despertar en el momento mas dulce, en el momento que iba a estar con la mujer que amaba... despertar como lo habia despertado goten... pero sabia que no era un sueño, tenia que mantener a Liian lo mas cerca posible de el... pero aunque fuera la realidad, sobretodo si era la realidad, llego el momento de la separacion.. los dos se levantaron, otra vez tenian lagrimas en los ojos

- gohan... me tengo que ir..

- no quiero..

- yo tampoco, pero hay que hacerlo..

se fundio con el en un ultimo y dulcicimo beso, pero por mas que el la tomo por la cintura una luz cegadora la envolvio y cuando gohan abrio los ojos porque habia dejado de sentir sus suaves labios sobre los suyos, ya no estaba...

gohan cayo de rodillas, el se habia prometido no llorar pero las lagrimas rodaban sobre sus mejillas rehusando quedarse prisioneras en lo mas profundo de su ser... sintio que tenia algo en su puño cerrado, cuando lo abrio vio que era esa delicada cadena , se percato que no habia olvidado nada de lo sucecido.. pronto, muy pronto, se reuniria con Liian

- hey hermano! es mi imaginacion o estas llorando?

- que cosas dices goten?! claro que no lloro!

- goten! vienes a jugar?

- ya voy!

- ( Liian, espero que tu no me olvides..)

===============

EN UN FUTURO ALTERNO:

-Liian! mi hijita! mi bebe! estas bien!

- estaria mejor si dejaras de estrangularme mama! af! tus abrazos son mortales! ( me ahogo!)

- que tal el pasado hermanita?

- emm.. muy .. agradable, muy agradable trunksy..

- oye Lii!

- por el apodo supongo que es mi hermana bra que me esta hablando... diga usted majestad,a que debo el honor que me dirija la palabra?

- deja de hacerte la payasa y escucha

- soy toda oidos!

- me parece bien porque tengo un monton de chismes que contarte! con cual empiezo?

- hay alguno relacionado con el señor gohan?

- ah si! como lo supiste?... en fin! desde que te fuiste su matrimonio no va muy bien, en una pequeña semana paso de todo! como por ejemplo: para tratar de salvar la cosa videl dijo que estaba embarazada, pero ya descubrieron que era mentira y gohan esta que arde con ella! esta furico! y ya estan en medio tramo de divorcio!

- tanto asi? van muy rapido!

- es que ya nada va bien entre ellos! pero esta noche a lo mejor va a cambiar!

- por?

- que te has olvidado que es mi cumpleaños?!

-ay! cierto! pero que tiene que ver?

- quiero hacer una fiesta estilo baile.. no hay nada mejor que un baile para reconciliarse o enamorarse.. ayyyyyyy...(eso fue un suspiro)

- ( no cabe duda, es mi hermana.. la misma bra que conocia antes de irme)

la sonrisa de diversion se borra del rostro de Liian al recordar otra cosa

- ( mi gohan... acaso esta noche..)

esa noche llegaron los invitados, la idea de bra era hacer un baile de mascaras con ropa estilo principes y princesas.. Liian y bra y todas las mujeres tenian vestidos de princesas y logicamente los hombres tenian ropa de principes... el pobre trunks con ropa asi traia locas a todas las chicas y no hallaba donde esconderse ( ^_^ ). Liian estaba muy hermosa : tenia una mascara estilo carnaval de venecia blanca y un hermoso vestido color azul oscuro con brillantes y mangas de tul azul oscuro que combinaba muy bien con sus ojos, ya habia sido invitada a bailar varias veces pero nunca habia aceptado, no era quien ella queria.. pero cuando lo vio entrar no pudo impedir que su corazon latiera como un loco, estaba realmente muy guapo y ella no sabia como hacer para que la notara.. pero no tuvo necesidad de hacer nada, dejo detras de el a la mujer que lo acompañaba ( de seguro era videl, pero a Liian no le importaba) y se dirigio inmediatamente hacia ella, le tomo la mano y se la beso

- hola Liian, que linda estas

Liian no pudo evitar sonrojarse un monton

- muchas gracias... gohan..

el le sonrio

- me da gusto que no me digas sr.gohan, quiero que estes en confianza conmigo... bailamos?

- si..

empezaron a bailar y estuvieron juntos toda la fiesta, Liian no podia mas de felicidad.. cuando ya la fiesta estaba por acabar gohan llevo a Liian hacia el jardin ( fijense que es un clasico para platicas privadas)

-Liian... no quiero que vayas a pensar que soy un pervertido por decirte esto porque es con toda la dulzura del mundo...

- no creo que algun dia pueda pensar eso de ti gohan..

-.... Liian... yo ya no amo a videl... yo te amo a ti...

- no es broma?

- yo no te haria una broma tan cruel..

gohan le levanta el rostro como solo ella recuerda que lo hizo una vez, en cierto salon de clase, cierra los ojos, esperando...

-Liian... yo te amo... es sincero.. y muy fuerte..

los dos se fundieron en un dulce beso

============

YA VOLVIMOS A LA EPOCA ACTUAL, SOLO QUE PASO UN AÑO DESDE QUE SE FUE LIIAN:

estamos en algo parecido a un hospital, vemos primero a gohan, esta caminando de un lado para el otro y se ve muy nervioso, despues esta goku con los brazos cargados de caramelos que se esta comiendo, luego estan trunks y goten ( de 8 y 7,5 años respectivamente) jugando a algun juego, tal vez a las atrapadas, y finalmente esta vegeta quien tiene una pequeña niña, de no mas de 1 año, en los brazos. vegeta mira a gohan bastante exasperado

- kakarotto! dile a tu hijo que deje de caminar asi! me marea!

- gohan.... *munch!*.. deja de hacer eso.. *crok!** glups!* que ya parece que tu fueras a tener un hijo en vez de vegeta.. *mastica, mastica*..

- pero no puedo evitarlo... es que... me pone nervioso verlo tan calmado!! ( no puedo decirles que es.. ella... ella me pone nervioso.. cuanto anhelo su existencia! cuanto mas tendre que esperar para tenerla en mis brazos otra vez?... cuando podre volver a besarla?..)

- gohan! yujuuu!

gohan se voltea y contesta desganado

- oh... hola videl..

- como estas gohan?

- bien.... oye, y donde esta tu futuro esposo? hace tiempo que no los veo!

videl rie y señala detras de ella

- el futuro esposo esta muy fuera de forma! debe estar llegando, espero que no llegue para los 5 años del bebe!... oye, saben si sera niño o niña?

- bulma quiso que fuera sorpresa pero algo me dice que sera niña...

- una corazonada?

- por decirlo asi...

de repente se oye un gran ruido, como de bandejas que caen, videl se voltea asustada

-allen!

allen esta tendido en el piso con bandejas de metal tiradas alrededor de el, ademas de un buen numero de instrumentos de cirugia ( cuchillos, tijeras, agujas, etc..)

- allen! mi amor! que te paso?

- auch... tropece con el ultimo peldaño de las escalera y para mi mala suerte justo pasaba una enfermera con su carrito lleno de todo esto que ves aqui...

- ay, mi amor! de veras que eres despistado!

videl ayuda a allen a levantarse y le da un dulce beso, pero gohan no tiene mucho tiempo de preocuparse de ellos porque llega una enfermera y pregunta:

- quien de ustedes es vegeta?

este estaba intentando que bra dejara de jalarle el pelo

- ouch!... ya niña, deja de hacer eso!..

voltea hacia la enfermera, aun tratando de quitarse a bra de encima

-... pues soy yo... niña, que no entiendes? ya basta!

la enfermera tiene una gota detras de la cabeza al ver a vegeta batallando para que bra lo suelte

- esteeee... sigame señor, acaba de tener una hermosa niña!

- otra mas! como si no fuera suficiente esta enana que es la copia exacta de mi mujer!

vegeta seguia teniendo a bra en los brazos pero aprovecha que pasa cerca de goku para "depositarla" en sus brazos, que ya estaban libres porque tenia su ultima barra de dulce en la boca

- sostenme esto kakarotto..

- eh?... bueno!..

vegeta sigue a la enfermera y entra en un cuarto, en el centro de la habitacion hay una cama, y en esa cama esta bulma y algo que de lejos parece un pequeño bulto de sabanas

- vegeta...

se acerca a su mujer que esta hechada en la cama y la besa gentilmente

- vegeta... mira.. es una niña muy linda... se te parece mucho...

vegeta se acerca al pequeño bulto de sabanas y descubre los ojos de una preciosa niña, unos ojos azul oscuro tan profundos como el mar

- es muy bonita..

- si... pero hay algo que por suerte las enfermeras no vieron..

- y que es ese algo?

- destapala un poco mas..

vegeta obedece y destapa un poco mas a la niña, una cola de mono no tarda en aparecer

- pero... como?!

- yo tampoco se... por favor vegeta! arrancale esa cola! mi niña! quiero que crezca como una niña normal!.. 

vegeta mira a esa niña tan sonriente, para el la cola de mono era solo un motivo mas de estar orgulloso de esa niña, aunque el no lo demostrara estaba orgulloso de todos y cada uno de sus hijos, esa cola de mono en su hija era un motivo de gran felicidad para el

-.... no mujer.... si quieres se la corto, de todos modos volvera a crecer... pero no se la arrancare, quiero que mi hija tenga su cola, mirala! yo me ocupare de ella especialmente, sera toda una sayayin!... jajajajajaja

esa risa no habia sido malevola, habia sido una risa como pocas veces la habia oido bulma, habia sido una risa de felicidad

- y tu mira lo que esa niña hace en ti...

vegeta se percata que esta demostrando demasiados sentimientos por esa bebe, se sonroja al encontrarse jugando con ese pequeño ser ( la estaba haciendo bricar, la lanzaba al aire y despues la atrapaba, esa clase de cosas...), estando rojo como un tomate, deposita a la bebe al lado de bulma, ella sonrie... aprovechando que vegeta sigue medio pensativo, meditando en lo que demonios habia podido pasarle, lo tomo fuertemente por la chaqueta y lo atrajo hacia ella, obligandolo a besarla... una vez que se separaron vegeta tenia de nuevo su mirada picara

- para ser una mujer que acaba de parir tienes mucha energia!

- me gusta que muestres lo que sientes... y en especial me gusta que quieras a tus hijos..

- oye! quien te dice que quiero a los otros dos? esa enana casi me arranca el pelo!

- jajajajaja

-.... bulma..

- huy, cuando me llamas por mi nombre es que me tienes que decir algo importante! que pasa?

-... te amo..

la besa, cuando se separan bulma bromea

- quieres que me desmaye? aun estoy muy fragil! si me caes con mas sorpresas asi me voy a morir de un infarto!

vegeta sonrie, se vuelve a voltear hacia su hija

- sabes? esta niña es algo especial! estoy seguro!

-mmh, si? .. bueno, pues que tal si vas a buscar a los demas para mostrarles la maravilla de la naturaleza.. le cortaremos la cola al volver a casa..

- ... esta bien... pero para ellos esta conversacion nunca ocurrio...

- tu y tu orgullo!

- es eso o te mato de un infarto por que tengo varias ideas en mente..

bulma sonrie y voltea a ver a su hija

- esta bien, no mencionare nada de lo que hablamos aqui... ni siquiera la escenita tan enternesedora que precencie hace rato..

- ( yo mejor me salgo rapido..)

vegeta sale de la habitacion y vuelve hacia goku y los demas, aparentemente sin ninguna intencion de contarles cualquier cosa, gohan no aguanta eso y es el primero en preguntar

- y?

- y pues es una niña, bastante bonita hay que decir, tendre que tener cuidado con el insecto.. la mujer dice que pueden entrar a verla..

gohan, goten y trunks se precipitan al interior de la habitacion dejando a vegeta con una gota detras de la cabeza y a goku, que aun sostenia a bra, mirandolos con cara de no entender

- y a esos que les pasa?

videl y allen tambien habian precensiado eso

- pues yo entiendo que trunks quiera ver a su hermana, y goten de seguro es por acompañar a su amigo... pero gohan?!

- bah! tal vez solo tenia curiosodad..

- no creo allen... en fin! vamos a ver a la bebe..

goku los sigue

- esperenme! yo tambien voy!... ven bra, vas a ver a tu hermanita!

vegeta es el ultimo en entrar en el cuarto, se apoya contra la pared de un rincon de la habitacion para poder precenciar mejor la escena, ve a todo el mundo amontonado alrededor de la cama y escucha muchos cometarios del estilo

- pero que preciosa es!

- tu hermana es muy linda trunks!

- es casi identica a vegeta!

-.. si? pues espero que no tenga el mismo caracter! seria una lastima!jajaja..

eso hubiera podido provocar algun tipo de reaccion pero vegeta parecia muy calmado

-...!! miren! tiene una cola!

todos excepto gohan, bulma y vegeta - eeeeeeeeh?!?!?!?!

-es cierto! tiene cola! que vas a hacer al respecto bulma?

vegeta contesta la pregunta

- yo quiero que se quede con esa cola... se la vamos a dejar y la entrenare en cuanto sea posible

todos estaban sorprendidos

- no crees que entrenar a una chica seria un poco dificil para ella

- mi hija no sera debil... sera todo lo contrario..

todos seguian sorprendidos pero dejaron ahi el tema, esa nocha ya habian vuelto todos a capsule corp. y habian organizado una fiestecita para la bebe, todo iba bien, pero se notaba que algo le pasaba a gohan

- (hace un año.... fue hace un año.. y ademas solo fue durante una semana... pero no logro olvidarla... cuando se fue... lo que menos me perdone fue nunca haberle regalado nada.... nada para que me recordara en su epoca..)

gohan saca algo de su bolsillo y lo agarra fuertemente

- ( voy a solucionar eso... aunque sea un año despues!)

gohan va muy decidido hacia bulma, se ve algo nervioso

- b- bulma..

- eh? que sucede gohan?

- t-tengo algo para la bebe..

gohan abre su puño que estaba cerrado y le muestra a bulma la cadena que encontro en su mano hace un año... cuando se fue Liian..

- gohan.. es.. precioso! no debiste..

- tenia ganas de regalarle algo..

- es muy amable de tu parte! quieres ponersela?

- puedo?!

- dale! ella esta ahi!

gohan se dirige hacia la cuna que le señalo bulma y se agacha para ponerle la cadena a esa preciosa niña que lo miraba sonriente

- ( no puedo evitar recordar su dulce sonrisa... por favor crece rapido, esperarte durante un año ha sido una tortura!... ya quiero volver a besarte!..)

gohan regresa hacia bulma, intenta darle mas tiempo a su sonrojo para desaparecer simulando una pequeña tos

- hum, hum!.... y bulma... como piensan llamarla?

- por una vez vegeta y yo estuvimos de acuerdo a la primera.. se llamara Liian, es lindo no?

- si.. le queda muy bien

============

Liian crecio, siendo entrenada por vegeta y rapidamente se volvio una feroz guerrera, lo cual volvia loca a su madre que decia que se le estaba pegando el caracter insoportable de su padre, pero siempre estaba trunks para defenderla, el alegaba que Liian era asi solo durante los combates y cuando se enojaba, que el resto del tiempo Liian era una "delicada señorita", lo cual hacia rabiar a Liian y provocaba mucha risa en sus dos hermanos. ademas de su padre, Liian era entrenada por piccoro y a veces por trunks, pero la normal era que se viera a Liian entrenandose con gohan, trunks conocia muy bien a los dos, sabia que eran parecidos y no le parecio nada extraño que los dos fueran muy unidos.. muy amigos... lo que al principio lo sorprendio fue la mirada que gohan posaba sobre su hermana, la primera vez que noto esa mirada fue cuando los veia entrenarse... nunca se habia percatado que cuando gohan miraba a su hermana sus ojos brillaban de una energia particular.. no era la luz del simple cariño que el divisaba en los ojos de su padre o en los de piccoro... era mucho mas fuerte... amor?..tal vez.. no le sorprenderia tanto al fin y al cabo, varias veces habia sorprendido a gohan sonrojandose al ver algun gesto que hacia Liian... incluso una vez estuvo a punto de besarla, trunks lo recordaba bastante bien.. estaban en un entrenamiento ( como ya casi era la costumbre!), por alguna razon en casi 4 entrenamientos sobre 5 terminaban uno encima del otro ( lo cual provocaba un gran sonrojo de parte de los dos ^_^) y la mayoria del tiempo gohan estaba tan incomodo que se levantaba en menos de un segundo, pero esa vez... esa vez se quedaron en esa posicion mas tiempo de lo normal, trunks recuerda que se volteo a ver que sucedia justo en el momento en que gohan estaba a punto de posar sus labios sobre los de su hermana ( que estaba sonrojadisima! esto que trunks recuerda es cuando Liian ya tenia unos 14 años)

sus labios ya se habian rozado, ambos estaban sonrojadisimos, pero parecio como si gohan se percatara de algo, tal vez de que los podian estar viendo, y se levanto, la ayudo a levantarse, trunks recordaba muy bien la mirada de su hermana, una mirada confundida pero feliz... gohan tambien la miraba de forma particular.. parecia como si al fin expresara una emocion que habia retenido desde hacia mucho tiempo... ambos parecian tomates.. despues de un rato de mirarse gohan hizo un paso hacia Liian y se inclino un poco, poniendole las manos sobre los hombros, sus labios de nuevo se acercaron a los de Liian pero nuevamente retrocedio

- disculpa...

trunks recuerda muy bien.. su hermana temblaba pero sonreia, trunks creyo ver durante un segundo una lagrima rodar por su mejilla.. pero recuerda lo que ella contesto.. sonriendo.. tratando de parecer relajada:

- no es nada gohan... pero por que siempre que nos caemos terminas encima de mi?!.. es un complot!

gohan habia reido, habia que admitir que Liian habia hecho una cara muy chistosa... los dos habian reido aunque el habia notado que estaban incomodos, a pesar de eso terminaron el entrenamiento y entraron a capsule corp. como si nada hubiera pasado...... pero algo habia pasado.. el lo sabia.. y sabia que ese algo seria irreversible ahora, que ella tenia sus hermosos 17 años bien cumplidos... seria irreversible ahora que el que algun dia habia sido su maestro y su amigo habia decidido no callar un segundo mas ese sentimiento tan fuerte que habia ocultado desde hacia tanto tiempo..... trunks lo sabia porque esta mañana.. el, el mismo, se lo habia dicho..sus palabras aun resonaban en sus oidos:

- trunks? puedo hablarte un segundo?

- eh? .. bueno, ya voy.. que sucede gohan?

- se lo tenia que decir a alguien... te lo digo a ti porque eres el que, en cierta forma, mejor la conoce

al instante que habia oido eso, el supo inmediatamente de que le queria hablar gohan... sabia que Liian ya no seria su hermanita chiquita, su " delicada señorita"..... seria de el... no estaba preocupado por ella, habia notado que la atraccion que tenia gohan por ella era ampliamente correspondida, sabia que iba a aceptar sus sentimientos por ella con una gran felicidad, sabia que gohan nunca haria nada por lastimarla..... pero.. tambien sabia que .. su amor por el era tan fuerte que estarian juntos hasta la muerte..... no.. Liian ya no era una niñita..... ya habia crecido.... y ahora no lo necesitaba a el.... necesitaba a su amor... el sabia que era un amor muy fuerte y puro.... ella necesitaba a gohan..

- quieres hablarme de mi hermana, verdad?

gohan se habia sonrojado

- si.. como lo supiste?

- creo que le puedes llamar "instinto de hermano"

-....

- la amas verdad?

-... otra vez tu instinto?

- en parte... pero si uno se fija con cuidado eres muy obvio..

- tanto asi?

-si... ve a decirle.. ella esta en su cuarto.. yo te cubro, se que ella tambien te ama... por mas que lo intenta no me puede ocultar sus sentimientos... tal vez funcione con los demas... pero para bra y para mi todo es muy claro... te ama..

gohan se vio feliz, muy feliz

-en serio?.. estas seguro?..

- ponlo a la cuenta del "instinto de hermano"..

gohan fue corriendo hacia la habitacion de la chica... trunks habia recordado eso mientras espiaba a gohan y a Liian por la puerta entreabierta

- ( demonios! ya han pasado tres horas desde que gohan entro.. le ha estado hablando de todo y de nada pero aun no le dice lo que es importante!!)

-* psst! a quien espias trunks?*

- AH!

trunks se habia asustado al sentir a su hermana bra detras de el

-* bra! deja de asustarme asi! puedes hacer que me descubran!*

- * pero por que espias a Lii?*

-*pues porque...*

-* huy, huy, huy! pero miren quien esta en su cuarto! por eso la espiabas!*

-* bra! callate! nos van a escuchar!*

trunks le aplastaba la cabeza a su hermana para tratar de hacerla callar, pero ahi adentro ya se habian dado cuenta que algo pasaba

- que sucede ahi afuera? 

gohan se apura y se interpone entre Liian y la puerta

- ajajajajajaja.. yo no creo que pase nada importante..

gohan nota la mano de trunks y la pisa fuertemente

-* a.................*

trunks solo puede decir entredientes y se aguanta las ganas de gritar

- ven Liian.. te tengo que decir algo..

-ah? ya voy...

-*trunks! creo que ya se lo va a decir! deja de llorar y ven a ver!

-* pero eso me dolio mucho bra!.. en serio ya se lo va a decir? abre cancha! quiero ver!*

en lo que trunks y bra se empujan para poner ver la escena completa desde la pequeña entreabertura de la puerta gohan sento a Liian en su cama y le tomo las dos manos en las suyas

-Liian.... lo que quiero decirte es que...

-...

- yo....

la cadena que tenia Liian alrededor del cuello desde que cierto chico se la habia regalado cuando ella acababa de nacer empezo a brillar

- oh!

-* trunks.. ves lo que veo?*

-* no soy ciego bra, claro que lo veo!*

-* que se apure en decirle! quiero ir al baño!*

gohan no parecia poder encontrar las palabras justas

- yo...

Liian lo miraba con una mirada iluminada, no pudiendo contenerse mas gohan la agarra por la cintura y la besa liberando todo el amor y la pasion que habia mantenido encerrados por tanto tiempo.. al ver esto, trunks y bra olvidan toda la discresion y pegan un brinco de alegria

los dos- YES!!!

- a que viene tanto optimismo?

trunks y bra ponen cara de asustados

- ho-hola papa..

- contestenme, no se hagan los inocentes! que pasa ahi dentro?

- ( si papa entra y ellos estan besandose esto va a ser un genocidio! que a este genio de trunks se le ocurra algo!)

-ajajajajajajajaja! que quieres que este pasando ahi adentro?... eh? mira la hora que es! no deberiamos estar entrenando? vamos papa! direcion: la camara de gravedad!

trunks empuja a su padre hacia el jardin

- eso! y yo les dare... errr... mi apoyo moral! si quiero entrar al club de porristas tengo que entrenar tambien!... vamos papi! no sucede nada interesante en el cuarto de Lii!

- ustedes dos estan muy raros..

fiuf! por suerte vegeta no insistio!... volvamos al cuarto de Liian, gohan ya se calmo un poco pero sigue besandola, Liian se deja, esta muy sonrojada pero ya le puso los brazos alrededor del cuello, se dejan de besar pero ambos expresan libremente en sus ojos todos el amor, el cariño, el deseo que sienten por el otro

-Liian... te amo...( te prometi que siempre te amaria.. cumpli)

- se que cumpliste..

-eh?

- crees que lo olvide? por algun motivo tengo los recuerdos de mi "yo" del futuro... recuerdo todo lo que sucedio hace años atras... antes de que mi "yo" actual naciera

-Liian...

antes de que gohan pudiera decir cualquier cosa recibio un mensaje telepatico

- ( gohan!)

- (trunks?)

- (si, soy yo.. escucha: conveci a papa de pasar unos dias en la montaña y dejar a Liian a cargo de la casa...)

-(....?_?...)

- ( que no entiendes? estas solo con Liian durante al menos 2 dias!)

gohan se sonrojo hasta las puntas de su cabellos

- (trunks!!! que tengo que entender?!)

- ( ejeje.. nada en especial.. ups! mi papa me llama!.. diviertete!..)

- ( ...)

- (gohan..)

- ( que?)

- ( cuida a mi hermanita..)

- este trunksy!

- escuchaste lo que dijimos?

- cada palabra..

gohan vuelve a sonrojarse hasta los huesos, Liian se levanta de la cama en donde estaba sentada, se dirige hacia gohan y le toma dulcemente el rostro con las dos manos antes de besarlo

- ( al fin... cuanto espere para estar asi con ella?.. demasiado..)

gohan la toma por la cintura y el beso se vuelve muy apasionado

-Liian... me aguante mucho... ya no puedo.... te amo mas que nada!

gohan vuelve a tropezar ( otra vez! parece a proposito!..~_^ )y ambos caen sobre la cama...

=============

pasaron los años, estamos en la misma escuela en donde iba gohan, en el mismo salon, con el mismo maestro que aun no se jubila, pero en su mismo asiento cerca de la ventana esta una chica, ella esta dibujando el precioso cerezo que se ve a traves de la ventana, esta chica puede parecer familar.. tiene el pelo azul oscuro y unos ojos cafes muy dulces...

- señorita ai! preste atencion! les tengo que presentar un nuevo alumno!

- que bien.. *bostezo*.. la clase de ingles es muy aburrida..

- insolente! de donde saco esa desfachatez?! si a los 16 años es asi compadezco al que tenga que dominarla a los 20!

- preguntele a mi abuelo materno... y yo nunca me dejare dominar..

- si sigue asi es a sus padres que les voy a preguntar.. me canse de sacarla al pasillo, como castigo va a hacer un ejercicio de presentacion con el nuevo alumno..

- si es solo eso..

- sr. junta, entre!

entra en el salon un chico de 16 años, tiene el pelo negro y unos preciosos ojos verde-azul, su mirada cruza la de ai, ambos se sonrojan, ai, que hace unos momentos estaba dispuesta a matar al maestro, se siente repentinamente calmada

-srita. ai, venga aqui!

ai se acerca sin oponer resistencia

- su ejercicio consiste en decir el nombre de su padre y madre y despues decir el suyo propio, como si se estuviera presentando

- bueno...

ella ve que el chico esta muy sonrojado, ai siente que ella esta asi, si no es que mas sonrojada aun! se decide a hacer el ejercicio para no dejarse hipnotizar por los preciosos ojos de ese chico

- my mum is called Liian, my dad is called gohan... and my name is ai...

el chico abre la boca para decir su parte de ejercicio, su voz era relajante e hizo que ai se sintiera en las nubes

- my mum is called videl, my dad is called allen.....( es hermosa!) and my name is junta..

ambos quedaron mirandose, totalmente sonrojados, temblando..

- dense la mano! que clase de presentacion es esa?!

ai tiende timidamente su mano hacia la del chico, el la toma suavemente, retiene sus ganas de sentirla sobre su mejilla, en el instante en el que se tocaron tuvieron electricidad recorriendo cada celula de sus cuerpos.. se quedaron mirandose, tomados de las manos.. total y completamente sonrojados

los dos - hello...

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

hola hola! que les parecio? bueno, pues cualquier cosa que me quieran mandar ( excepto viruses!) pueden escribirme a gaboumoiseau@wanadoo.fr!

muchos besos y gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer mi fic hasta el final ( admito que esta muy largo!) arigato gosaimasu! su amiga: kari


End file.
